The Celestial Mage
by Jay Nara
Summary: It was when Lucy sacrificed Aquarius' key whilst fighting Jackal that she was forced to push herself to her very limits. But when Natsu and the others push her away shortly after the return of Lisanna, Lucy is forced to sacrifice Aquarius much sooner than expected. Pre-Tenrou. MidLu.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! My name is Jay Nara and I will be your author for today. (introduction tooootally didn't sound like a waiter introducing themselves)**

 **So this story starts a few months or so before Tenrou, like a lot of other cliche 'Lucy gets kicked out' or 'Lucy feels betrayed and abandoned' fanfics. Does our fandom have a specific name for these types of fics? Anyways, I will be following the other arcs up to the Tartaros arc, but there will be major changes. Obviously. I just wanted to get these things across before we start this so that I won't have to deal with pms and reviews saying "** ** _Oh, but that didn't happen! This and that happened and I'm gonna shut the fuck up now before you force me to suck someone's dick_** **".**

 **ALSO! The pairings in this story will rely on YOU guys. I already have the few main pairings in mind, but I will be announcing when polls for a certain character's romantic interest will be up. I already have pairings for Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Ultear, so no need to send pairing suggestions for them (unless you wanna cause some drama cuz I'm always up for that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Again, I will be announcing when I will be needing pairing suggestions for certain characters so be sure to check my ANs and vote on the polls that will be up on my profile.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia expected a lot of things to happen in her life.

When she was younger, she expected herself to gather enough courage to runaway from home and leave her life behind. She expected to see Fiore without restraints or restrictions, without the invisible chains she once had. When she was finally free, she expected to use her magic without the fear of her father catching her. She expected to join a guild and the life threatening missions a free mage could take. Heck, she had even expected having to fight her father for the freedom she had long since yearned for.

But out of all the things Lucy expected, this wasn't one of them.

It had been five months since Lisanna returned, five months since Natsu and the others began pushing her aside. She didn't mind at first. If her supposedly dead bestfriend came back to life, she would've done the same. So she let Team Natsu be, gave them the space they needed (and wanted) to catch up with the youngest member of the Strauss clan.

It wasn't as if she were alone. She had her spirits and, if her mother had taught her anything, it meant that she was never alone.

Aside from her spirits who she knew were always at her side, she had others. Levy, Wendy, and to her shock and pleasure, Juvia. It was strange how the water mage was once part of the guild that swore to drag her back to her father's doorsteps. Stranger than that was the fact that they, in the few months they've spent talking and getting to know one another, had become friends. And how precious of a friend Juvia truly is to her.

She spent most of her days with the three blue-haired women (girl in Wendy's case). She talked to Levy about her novel and the newest books that have found their new home on her shelves. She trained and took missions with the timid and shy Wendy. She got to know Juvia and cheered on for her as she continuously, ceaselessly pursued Gray.

She lived, day in and day out, watching as Team Natsu left on another quest, Natsu dragging the reluctant and exhausted Lisanna with them. Once upon a time, she was the one in her shoes.

She, Lucy Heartfilia, former heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern and wizard of Fairy Tail, once fought through hell and high water just to be free from her loneliness. And though her heart ached to be in her (rightful) place beside them once more, she just watched on as they left, forcing herself to accept the solitude they have give her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Weakling

**AN: Hey guys, Jay Nara here! Back at it again with another chapter (that sounded strangely like that stupid 'damn Daniel' meme. Ew.)**

 **I'm putting this up right after I posted the prologue so that you guys can have a taste of the story. Just a lick. Tiny, itty bitty lick. I also wanted to post this fast cuz the prologue...it's just a prologue. Nobody cares about the prologue. Heckie, even published authors don't like prologues. But I wanted to add that in cuz it was my first draft of the first chapter and I thought "Hey, ain't half bad. Don't really have a place to put it in the next chapter without changing the tone subtly but enough to make it weird for me...Why not just add a prologue?" And so, the prologue was fleshed out.**

 **Anyways, I feel as if this chapter is a bit rushed and repetitive and sorta...dragging cuz it isn't _the_ most important part of the story. I mean, it's important cuz it's a catalyst for future events to happen ;-; but still. I wanna get on to developing Lucy and the other characters, man. That shit's my peanut butter. I might edit it later on, but for now, this is what you're getting.**

 **Why don't you guys leave reviews down below? Gimme your suggestions, your comments, your opinions. Wanna tell me how your day was or how much of a wimpy dick your friend is? REVIEW! Those who review more often will get clues as to what happens in the future of the story (take my bribery, please).**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Weakling**

 _'Don't bother me, Lucy.'_

When I was younger, after my mother died, that was all I heard from my father. Every time I'd try to talk to him, every time I tried to find another reason as to why I should love him. He always turned me away. I didn't need to hear it again.

But now...

I sighed, staring at my now empty glass of strawberry milkshake.

Five months since Lisanna was back, five months since Natsu, Erza, and Gray have talked to me. They've spent practically every waking hour with her since her return.

I didn't blame it on the white haired mage. I couldn't! She was gone for years, technically dead. But here she was, alive and well. I couldn't blame her for the actions of others who just want to catch up to her, who want to make up for lost time. Besides, Lisanna is nice to me, like she is with everyone else. Who could ever blame her for a situation like this?

I sighed again.

"Lu-chan, you okay?" Levy asked, taking a seat next to me.

I didn't bother to look at her.

"Sorta...not really." I managed to confess in a hushed whisper.

I had hoped that Natsu would hear, but as I turned to look at him, it seemed that he didn't.

Levy gave me a sad smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't wanna burden you. You've been keeping me company and looking after me the past few months." As I said this, I smiled a little, thinking how lucky I was to have her as a friend. "I don't wanna drop more of my baggage on you."

"Lu-chan, I'm your bestfriend! You aren't a burden!" Levy said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me in hopes to get me out of my depressed stupor.

It didn't work.

Prying her hands off of me, I sighed. I cradled my head in my hands, elbows on the table. "It's just that...Team Natsu hasn't talked to me in five months, Levy-chan. Five months! They've spent all their time with Lisanna," I cut Levy off as she opened her mouth to speak, "which I don't have a problem with. Trust me."

And truly, I didn't. If my long dead mother suddenly came back from the dead, I would probably ignore people too.

"But five months, Levy-chan? That's too long! I gave them time to catch up with their friend but now," I cast Team Natsu a sad look, "now I feel as if they're leaving me behind."

"Lu-chan," Levy breathed out before hugging me, tightly I might add. "I can't do anything about Team Natsu. They're a group of stubborn and hard headed people and you know that. Everyone does." She let me go and flashed me a cheery smile. "But they're gonna regret ignoring you one day, and they'll especially regret leaving you behind."

My lips curl up into a small smile. Leave it to Levy to lift my spirits up. "Why's that Levy-chan?"

"Because Lucy-sama is kind."

Both Levy and I turn to the source of the voice and see Juvia, our resident water mage.

Ever since Lisanna returned, Team Natsu not only ignored me, but Juvia as well. She wasn't particularly close to Erza or Natsu, but it was Gray's presence and attention that she sought out. He, much to his displeasure, was her first friend. He was the first one to show her sunshine instead of stormy gray. And Juvia, bless her soul, fell for him because of that.

We were on the same boat, honestly. Though I craved Erza's and Gray's attention as well, the longing feeling to talk to Natsu and be near him was stronger. He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, became my first friend here, became my partner. And somewhere, while on our crazily dangerous journey, I fell for him.

It wasn't sudden and abrupt like Juvia. She described her's as a glass ball, falling to the ground. Too fast for her to comprehend it. My case, however, was the opposite. It started off as a small, niggling feeling to talk to him. Make him my friend. But that annoying voice inside my head grew louder and louder and louder. And before I knew it, I realized that I was in love with the pink haired idiot.

"Juvia, you know I told you to call me Lucy. I've been around enough servants to never want to hear the suffix '-sama' again." I chastised her.

"Even so, Lucy-sama. You listened to Juvia when she complained about Gray-sama, even after all the times she's hated you and called you 'love rival.'" Juvia fidgeted, taking a few steps closer towards us.

Levy smiled. "That's Lu-chan. And Juvia is right, you know. You are kind, Lucy."

I blushed at the compliment.

I've always been taught to be kind. And I knew I was, but I never rubbed it in someone's face. Nor did anyone point it out. The compliment, despite the red it brought to my cheeks, was appreciated.

"Like I said, Lu-chan. They're gonna regret what they've done to you one day."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia agrees."

I couldn't help but giggle at my friends.

The two, along with Wendy and Carla, had become my rock. My anchor. They kept me grounded and made the past five months bearable.

I wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulder and the other around Juvia's and pulled them close, hugging them as tightly as I could. "Thanks for all this, guys."

"No problem, Lu-chan. It's what friends are for."

"Juvia agrees."

"But, Lu-chan, you gotta confront them about this soon! You can't keep quiet about this forever." Levy huffed out. "Besides, you guys are a Team. They shouldn't have ignored you, Lisanna or not!"

I could feel my smile falter. Levy was right. She almost always is.

My eyes trail back to my empty glass of strawberry milkshake. "I- I know, Levy-chan. Just...just not right now. Tomorrow maybe." I lied.

"If you say so, Lu-chan." She puffed her cheeks slightly.

I didn't convince her. I know. She must have this weird sixth sense to sense when I lie or not. Even so, I smile at her.

Later that night I found myself laying awake on my bed. 2 am and I still didn't feel sleep's embrace taking hold of me. As if the thoughts that kept swimming in my head were warding it off.

I told Levy that I would confront them tomorrow (today, technically). And though it was a lie, though my heart was filled with worry and anxiety and doubt as I said it, I wanted to do it. I really did. But the fear was taking hold of me.

I hadn't talked to them in so long that I don't know what I would say! _'Hey, remember me? I'm your teammate?'_ and _'How's it been with your supposedly dead friend?'_ didn't seem appropriate. And if I tried to say what's on my mind at that moment I might sound stupid!

I'd miss them so much. They're my friends, my family. When they did what they did, ignoring me and brushing me off, I felt betrayed. I felt as if they were leaving me behind, like what I told Levy. All my life I've been alone and when Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail it was the first time I felt alive, the first time I felt as if I were a part of a puzzle piece and I finally fit in. For them to leave me...I don't want to be alone again.

Mother left me alone for years. I don't want anyone else to leave me.

Turning over to my side, I finally let my tears flow. One drop after another. I couldn't stop it. My heart ached and longed for them to notice me again and just the thought of confronting them made me break into a sob.

Before I knew it, my keys began to glow from their place on my bedside table. When the gold light faded, Loke and Virgo appeared.

Mama was right. I'm never truly alone.

"Princess, do you wish for me to punish someone?" Virgo asked, bowing before the blonde.

Loke, however, immediately darted towards me, taking a seat at the end of my bed. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

I sat up, smiling at the two spirits. I wiped my tears away with the sleeves of my pajama shirt.

"No need, Virgo. I think I can handle it..." I sniffled. "And nothing's wrong, Loke."

"Sure, and those aren't tears." Loke rolled his eyes. "Princess, I vowed to take care of you. I promised not to let anyone hurt you. Please," he grasped one of my hands and held it close to his heart, "tell us."

The sight of Virgo and Loke made me want to crumble. Made me want to shed the walls I've built around my heart and just feel vulnerable. I was always the first one to cry on missions when the stress and the emotions were high. When Natsu and the others began to exclude me from their life, I did this. Forced myself to be strong when I knew that I wasn't (but I would never admit that). Even now when I'm forcing myself to be strong, it's still obvious just how weak and pathetic I am. No one would say it, but they could see it.

Before I could stop myself, I began sobbing harder. I clenched Loke's shirt and cried against his chest whilst he held me. Virgo sat beside us, wrapping her arm around both Loke and I as she stroked her hair.

"Everything will be fine, Lucy. I swear to god."

* * *

Morning came sooner than I expected. I managed to cry myself to sleep in Loke and Virgo's arms until their magic began to falter and they had to return. Though waking up with them gone left a hole in my heart, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted.

I moved sluggishly in the morning, taking my time in the shower before reluctantly changing into some clothes. A simple olive green turtle neck, a black pencil skirt, black thigh high stockings, and my regular boots. Too tired to care, I left my hair down for the day.

Even though I had just bawled my eyes out last night, I was still going to confront them. Yesterday I had said that I'd confront them as a lie. But now...now I want to. I want to talk to them about what happened the five months they were gone, I wanted tell them about my missions with Wendy and Carla. I wanted to smack Gray for not giving Juvia a clear answer and talk some sense into him. I wanted to spill all my girly secrets to Erza, as embarrassing as they may be. And most of all, I wanted to talk to my bestfriend. I wanted to talk to Natsu about anything...everything.

I eventually made it to the guild though, with my sluggish pace, I ended up later than my usual time. Upon arrival, I saw my Team already there, sitting together on a table in the center of the guild hall.

Lisanna wasn't with them. Strange.

Despite all the doubts and anxiety that I had-have-I walk towards the three.

With a smile, I greeted them 'good morning'. "Morning, guys!"

My eyes focus on Natsu, waiting for his reply. He was eerily quiet this morning and I couldn't help but wonder why. It made talking to them much more.

"What do you want?" Erza asked. Her tone was cold and harsh.

Five months of not talking to me and this is what I get?

I feel the tears pricking my eyes but I merely smile. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna show them I'm weak and vulnerable and pathetic, although I know I am.

"I wanted to talk to you guys. It's been five months since we've last spoke." I whisper the last sentence.

"Actually, Lucy, we've been meaning to talk to you too." Gray said.

My ears perked and I felt my heart lighten.

"Really? What is it, Gray?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't sound too desperate.

"Well," Gray sighed, "how do I say this."

"Stop yapping, ice princess, and tell her." Natsu snapped.

It wasn't his usual quip when he wanted to insult or provoke the ice mage. No. It sounded more demanding. Or maybe it was just me.

Gray rolled his eyes at the pinkette. "Well if you're so excited, why don't you tell the dumb blonde?"

Dumb...blonde?

"Wha-?"

"Alright then," Natsu smirked at the raven haired man before he turned to look at me. "Lucy, you're off the Team."

I felt my knees buckle at my weight as my strength slowly left me. My faltering smile was put to a halt and turned into a clueless, confused grown.

This couldn't be happening, right? Not now, not when I was finally able to talk to them.

"What?" The word escaped my lips before I could even think.

Erza stood up and glared at me, eyes piercing through my very soul. "You're off the team."

"What do you mean I'm off the team? That...you're joking, right? Right?" The desperation that I once tried to hide was now apparent in my voice.

They were my friends. My family. They wouldn't do this to me. Not after what they did.

"You deaf and stupid? We fucking said you're off the team. As in, we don't need you," was Natsu's cruel reply.

"No, please. No! You've gotta be joking! Please tell me you're joking!"

I hear Gray's snicker. "The only joke here is you."

"The only joke here are you three!" I shouted, my patience finally snapping. I glared at Gray, hoping that the sight before him would be burned into his memory. "You three preach about how Fairy Tail protect their friends-protect their family! Downright shoving your beliefs down the throat of everyone you meet, be it enemy or ally! And here you three are, being hypocrites!"

My fists were clenched so tight that I didn't need to look down to see just how pale white they were.

"Aww, look, she's gonna cry!" Natsu cackled, throwing his head back as he pointed and laughed at me.

"You've been a burden and a hassle since day 1, Lucy. We had to get out of our way just to protect and save you." Erza crossed her arms, a smirk now gracing her lips.

"No wonder she keeps fucking complaining about her rent. Maybe if she wasn't so weak and pathetic, we would've gotten paid on those missions." Gray followed up.

I bit my lip hard to keep my tears from falling. I could already taste the faint copper flavor of my blood.

I lost my mother when I was younger and had to live with a father who didn't give a damn about me and constantly berated me for not being enough. Never being enough. And now I felt as if history was repeating itself. I had lost my friends who were supposed to be right in front of me. But now...now all I can hear is the words of my father ringing in my head.

 _'You'll never be good enough...'_

 _'Don't bother me, Lucy...'_

 _'Stop being such a pest...'_

 _'I wish you had never been born...'_

"I'm not weak!" Though my voice begged to differ. "I'm not pathetic! I don't need any of you to protect!" My voice shook as my frustration grew and grew. "And I sure as hell don't need you to save me!"

I know I'm weak. I know I'm pathetic. I know I'm always gonna need someone to protect and save me, but I would never admit it to _them._ I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Ever.

"You talking back, bitch?" Natsu growled before he leaped over the table and tackled me to the ground.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Burning.

My hot tears were already trailing down my cheeks as I desperately tried to pry Natsu's fingers from my hair. It was impossible; he was too strong.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts...

My ears were still ringing.

 _'I wish you had never been born...'_

 _'I wish you had never been born...'_

 _'I wish you had never been born...'_

Papa, please...I'm sorry. Please don't leave me.

I could barely hear the rest of my guild mates scrambling to try and help me. Everything sounded as if we were underwater. The breath Natsu knocked out of me when he tackled me made my vision blur.

"Get your hands off her you ass!"

Before I could react, Loke appeared and decked Natsu, separating the both of us. Cancer, who had also appeared, quickly ran to my side and helped me up.

"Princess!" Virgo's familiar voice called out as she and Loke stood between me and Natsu.

"How dare you touch, Lucy-ebi!" Cancer said, pulling me closer to his side.

Gray laughed. "You see this, Erza, Natsu? Bitch got so scared she called on her spirits. Figures."

"What do you expect from someone who's so weak she relies on living meat shields to survive a simple mission." Erza's smirk grew.

Loke let out an animalistic growl. "Don't you dare fucking talk about Lucy that way!" His fist glowing a brilliant light.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-sama!"

"Lucy-san!"

I turn and see Levy, Juvia, and Wendy.

Wendy quickly rushed to my side and began to check for injuries while Juvia and Levy backed my two spirits up. Loke began winding up his fist, ready to land a blow on Natsu.

I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want them to hate me like papa. Now they're gonna leave. Everyone leaves me in the end. Why? Maybe if I kept quiet, they wouldn't leave me. Maybe if I wasn't so weak and pathetic, they wouldn't do this.

Maybe...

Maybe...

Maybe...

Before my I could think of anything else, everything turned black.

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: Hello, everyone! I'm your host, Mirajane Strauss, and welcome to Mirajane's Shipping Corner!**

 ***insert audience cheers here***

 **Mira: Today we're joined by our beloved Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime!**

 **Jay: Sup bitches.**

 ***insert audience 'oh my god, she called us a bitch' noise***

 **Mira: Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime! Watch your language! We could get cancelled with your colorful diction!**

 **Jay: What do you mean cancelled?**

 **Mira: This is obviously a television show. Obviously. Totally legit. Don't you know how strict the little men in the TV are with language? *glares at Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime* Anyways, also joining us for today as our special guest-Levy McGarden!**

 ***more cheering, yes. MOAR***

 **Levy: Hey guys!**

 **Mira: Today will be the start of Levy's journey to find a man.**

 ***insert audience 'oooooooh' noise***

 **Levy: Ye-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MAN?!**

 **Mira: Didn't Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime tell you? The audience choose who will be your partner in this story. Every time you're on *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner, you will be meeting with bachelors. The audience will vote for the person who they want to be with you on Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime's profile.**

 **Jay: Speaking of the bachelors, leave a review or a pm as to who you want to see Levy with and I will add them on the poll (though I won't be adding them to the score)**

 **Levy: SO I'M JUST CATTLE TO BE SOLD?!**

 **Jay: Sorta.**

 **Mira: Yeah. Sorry, Levy.**

 **Levy: OH MY GOD. THIS WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT. SOMEONE CALL MY LAWYER.**

 **Mira: We will be accepting same-sex pairings cause *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner is a no-judgement zone. We celebrate all sexualities! Except for pansexuality. Because Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime thinks it's weird to be attracted to pans.**

 **Jay: I will no longer be accepting suggestions come the third chapter (fourth overall). That's all I wanted to say. Peace out, homosexual individuals!**

 **Mira: Well that's all the time we have for *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission Pt 1

**AN: Hi guys my name is Jay Nara and today I will be HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE. IF THIS STORY DOESN'T GET 13.762 REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NEVER SEEING THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN** **̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿**

 **Aside from that, I wanted to discuss Lucy's train of thought last chapter and probably the follow chapters. It might be confusing for some of you, how Lucy denies what they say yet she actually agrees with it. And I know most of you are gonna accept the "I ain't giving them the satisfaction" answer, and yeah, it works. But people with major anxiety but are also prideful as af do that. I should know, I've been in therapy for a year. As for the "if she has anxiety, why did she speak against them blah blah blah please suck my nit picking dick" comments or thoughts, everyone has a breaking point. It's different with each person. And Lucy reached her breaking point and let it all loose. Which is really freeing, I suggest you go punch the guy you hate. Immense satisfaction, I guarantee.**

 **As for the romance aspect of this story. Well, you see, Midnight might not be introduced until oh...chapter 15? And you guys are gonna hate me for that (especially MidLu fans since there aren't a lot MidLu stories and sorta hoped this would deliver on the romance aspect). But I have my reasons. Plot, man. I can't just randomly throw him in the beginning. That'd leave plot holes that I'd have to fix, and the answer's gotta be realistic in their world so that takes time and that requires thinking. Dude, I purposely keep my breathing shallow cuz I'm lazy. Thinking is too much effort and so is breathing...and writing. Writing is hard okay?**

 **Also, the poll for Levy's romantic interest for this story is up. I'll be taking suggestions (and I'll be accepting same sex couples and crack) until the next chapter. If the next chapter is up, there'll be no more suggestions and only the voting will go on. As for the deadline of the voting, I've yet to decide. I'll let you guys know when voting ends so that I can rake in the reads** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pairing announcements will be in the usual *dramatically looks at the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner, as well as comedic shit that my high mind wants to let loose cuz idk, man.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim that I do own it.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Mission Pt. 1**

A day had passed since the incident. Capricorn and Virgo, along with Juvia and Wendy had taken me back to my apartment as soon as I collapsed. Loke and Levy stayed behind to fight, but their plan was quickly foiled when the rest of our guild mates finally intervened and retrained not only them, but my team as well. Correction: my _former_ team as well.

Natsu had tackled me with enough force and strength to give me a strong enough concussion that confined me in my bed the entire day. And while I was happy not to face Natsu and the others, I felt a twinge of disappointment. Disappointment in myself for not being able to take the hit. Disappointment in my guild mates who watched on without even attempting to do anything. But, most of all, disappointment in them.

They weren't the same Natsu, Erza, and Gray that I once knew. The Team Natsu that I know would've fought for their friends and family. They wouldn't have called anyone weak and would inspire others to do better.

The people that I saw that day, the people that I talked to...they weren't the same.

There's no point dwelling in the past, I know. But I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to what Erza had said. Was I really such a burden to them? Was I really that pathetic and weak that I resorted to using my spirits as my shields?

I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me. I never wanted anyone to take the hit for me. I wasn't like Karen who abused Aries, or like Angel. But...maybe I was.

My train of thought was cut short when Juvia offered me a glass of water. She, along with Levy, tagged along with Wendy whose magic was currently poking and probing me. Checking for any sorts of injuries she might've missed earlier.

"Thanks, Juvia." I muttered under breath, too tired to even attempt to make my voice louder.

"You don't seem to have any injuries, Lucy-san." Wendy said as her magic began to retreat from my body.

"Does that mean that I can get out of my bed any time soon?" I asked hopefully.

"You should stay put for a while, Lucy-san. Until your concussion is gone at least." She said, pursing her lips.

Levy, who wore a scowl on her face, sat on the seat beside my bed. "You shouldn't be straining yourself, Lu-chan."

"I'm not gonna strain myself." I replied, slightly ticked off now. "I just want to get out of my bed and be able to move again."

"Juvia thinks Levy-san shouldn't be so strict with Lucy-san." The water mage said, offering the petite blue haired woman a small smile.

"I know, I know. I'm just so," Levy did a choking motion with her hands, "angry. I can't believe that they would really do that to Lu-chan."

"I think all of us are shocked, Levy." Loke, who had been skulking in the corner of my room this entire time, said.

Wendy nodded her head in agreement. "Natsu-san always talks about protecting Fairy Tail. Especially when he's facing an enemy stronger than him. But..."

When the youngest mage in the room began to trail off and stare sadly at her clasped hands that lay on her lap, I quickly held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I wasn't the only one torn up by all this. We all were. Especially Wendy who had seen the other dragon slayer as her brother figure, as well as seeing the rest of our team as part of her family as well.

It hurt seeing her like this. Even though I was the attacked by them.

"It is strange for Natsu and the others to do that." Carla commented. "Come to think of it, they've been acting strange since their mission a few months prior."

"Juvia thinks they're stressed."

Loke growled. "Stressed or not, they shouldn't have done that. There's no excuse for what they did and I'm gonna make them pay for hurting the Princess."

"I'm with you, Loke!" Levy's face shined with determination.

I kept quiet through most of the conversation. At this point, I was just drowning out the noise and their voices. I didn't even bother to stop them from scheming against Team Natsu, although a huge part of me didn't want to see them hurt. What they've done for me before...it outweighed what they did to me yesterday. But I knew they were right; there was no excuse for what they did.

Time passed, I don't know how much, but the dark skies outside my window told me that it must've been hours. The three blunettes went back to their homes, leaving me alone with my loyal spirit.

Even though almost a day had passed since Natsu tackled me, I could still feel Loke's full rage rolling off of him in waves.

I shuddered.

As soon as Loke returned from escorting the others to the door, I smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't flirt with anyone today." I joked. An attempt to make the tense air lighten.

He slammed his fist on a table, making me want to jump from my place. If I could.

"Damn it, Lucy. This isn't the time to be joking around."

At the sound of his harsh tone, I couldn't help but guiltily look at away until my eyes found my hands.

"Yeah...I know." I whispered.

"You really think I would flirt with anyone? After what happened?!" He hissed out. "After what _they_ did to you?!"

All I could do was fiddle with the edges of my blanket.

"I was just...trying to lighten things up." I whispered out.

The leader of the zodiacs sighed and began massaging his forehead. "I know, I know. It's just that I'm so pissed at them. I thought they were your friends, Lucy. I thought they were _my_ friends."

So he felt just as betrayed as me then?

I didn't know much about Leo's life on Earthland when he still went under the name 'Loke'. Aside from the self-loathing and regret, as well as his perverted and playboy ways, I practically knew nothing of him while he was in banishment. But he was a Fairy Tail mage. That meant that, once upon a time, he was their friend. And they were his. I couldn't say that I understood him as of this moment or knew what went on in his head, but I knew that it had hurt him when they had done what they done.

But that was in the past. There was nothing we could do now.

"At least...at least you're safe." His voice was shaky as he said this.

I could only nod.

I couldn't help but repeat what Team Natsu had said to me. Said _about_ me. I knew that I was weak, that I was unskilled, but they didn't have the right to humiliate me. When I was still living in the Konzern, Father never let me do magic. He was reminded of Mama every time he looked at me. I doubt he could bare seeing me use _her_ keys and wield _her_ magic. So, I did what I could without breaking my father's heart which was to hide every time I wanted to seek comfort in the arms of Mama's spirit because, contrary to popular belief, I didn't hate my father. Not entirely.

"You should go back, Loke. I don't want you injuring yourself for staying here too long." I said.

He smiled at me. It seems that he finally calmed down.

"I survived banishment for three years, I think another night would be much of a problem."

I smile back at him.

"I know. But I...I wanna be alone for tonight. I'll summon you in the morning."

Knowing he couldn't win if he decided to argue with me, the lion spirit nodded.

"Alright. Get some sleep."

"I will."

Not a moment later, Loke disappeared in a brilliant light, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

 _Weakling..._

 _Weakling..._

 _Weakling..._

I've always known that I was weak. Ever since Mama died and my father began pushing me away. Was it because I was weak that father did that? Was it because I _am_ weak that Team Natsu left me?

Anxiety began gnawing at me. Thought after thought of me getting left behind. Of me being weak. Mama left me, my father abandoned me, and now...

I let my hot tears trail down my cheeks as I curled my body up, hugging my knees against my chest.

I know crying doesn't do anything. I know dwelling on what happened won't change the fact that it has been done. But I don't know what else to do. Mama left me when I was barely ten. I don't have her finesse or power. She left me too soon to teach me.

My tears continued to fall. I didn't know how much time had passed, or that I was even crying still until a bright light pierced through the darkness of my room in the night. When the light dissipated, I saw Aquarius standing in my room. I expected Loke or Virgo to appear, not Aquarius. But I didn't care. All I wanted to do was wallow in self-pity until it consumed me.

"Stop being such a cry baby, girl." Aquarius said, her usual scowl (that was always directed at me) gone for a change. "You're not weak."

I sobbed.

"B-but I am! Th-they wouldn't ha-have done that i-if I wasn't so pathetic."

"What's pathetic is the fact that you're not doing anything about it!" She pulled me by the shoulders, roughly. "If you're not gonna believe what I say then fine. You are weak. That doesn't mean you can't change that!"

I stopped sobbing and sniffled, staring at her.

"You're weak because you lack the resolve to get stronger. They were right, you do keep hiding behind them and relying on them to protect you." Her voice was harsh and cold, words ringing true. "But what they did shouldn't make you shrivel and your bed and cry. Those damned bastards aren't worth your tears, ya hear me girly?"

I could only nod my head.

"You're gonna train to get stronger and prove to those idiots that you aren't weak. No daughter of Layla is weak and no daughter of Layla is allowed to _feel_ weak." She pulled me close, ignoring the tears that are still streaming down my face. "Tomorrow, you're gonna take a mission. A hard one. And prove that you are not some pathetic weakling."

"B-but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that..."

Her determination was apparent in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Leave that up to me, Lucy. Leave that up to me."

* * *

Daylight broke out. Sunlight streamed through my curtains, rousing me from my slumber.

I barely slept last night. Fears of what's to come plaguing me. And although Aquarius had tried her best to ward off the nightmares and anxiety that kept tugging at my heartstrings, I still found myself tossing and turning in my sleep. Waking up to my own screams of terror that were invoked by my nightmares left me tired, fatigues.

Ignoring my lack of sleep and emotional turmoil, I quickly bounded off to the shower. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, I headed off to the guild with great hesitation.

I didn't want to be there. At all. I feared that I might see Team Natsu and have to hear their hurtful words again, like a knife in my heart. The more they speak, the more it twists.

I took my sweet time walking towards the guild, using this time to compose myself and organize my thoughts. There were so many unanswered questions swimming in my head that I felt like drowning. But there one that confused me. One that made me curl up in my bed and cry. One that fueled my nightmares each night.

 _Why?_

Why did they do it? I kept asking myself this again and again, ever seen the incident. They weren't the Team Natsu that I know, or so I kept saying to myself. I knew them for only a year.

Sighing, I stopped in my steps. Just in front of me was the guild doors that seemed to tower over me, casting an intimidating shadow over me. It beckoned me to come in. With shaking hands, I opened the door and entered.

I could feel eyes on me. Prying eyes, trying to pick me apart. I avoided their gaze and bolted to the request board, not even bothering to check whether Team Natsu was in the guild or not. As per usual, Nab stood by the request board, but my presence seemed to push him away. I sighed. I wouldn't let anyone get to me today. Especially not someone who claimed to be my friend and guild mate when they did nothing to help me and continued to stare at me as Team Natsu shot insult after insult, all directed to me.

Bringing my gaze from the floor, my eyes quickly scanned for a job. Preferably a difficult one.

My eyes stopped upon seeing a request. The corners had multiple holes in it, suggesting that this mission had been taken before. It seemed that whoever took it had failed, leaving the paper to hang on the board once more.

 **Rogue Mage Terrorizes Towns**

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**

 **Reward: 1,000,000 J**

I grabbed it and headed towards Mira, It seemed that she had just returned from a mission with her siblings.

The barmaid was happily cleaning the glasses behind the bar with a rug. She seemed undisturbed. Perhaps she hadn't heard of what happened?

"Mira-san, I wanna go on this mission please." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

Mira didn't even look at the request before shooting me a worried look. She must've known. The white haired mage stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands with the rag, grabbing the request.

"Lucy, are you sure you're up to it?" She asked in a polite tone, trying her best not to insult or offend me.

I nodded my head.

"Yes."

"I heard about what happened to you while we were gone." She whispered. "I'm so sorry for what they did to you, Lucy. I can go talk to them if you want to."

I politely declined the offer with a shake of the head and a 'no thanks'.

"Where are they, by the way?" I asked, hoping that they were gone so that I wouldn't have to face them.

"They went out on another mission. Dragged Lisanna along with them." She replied, the worry on her face doubling. "It was only after they dragged her off that Elfman and I found out..."

She must be worrying about her younger sister going through the same thing.

The takeover mage quickly turned her attention back to the request and gasped. Her wide eyes met mine as she instinctively grabbed my hand that laid atop the counter.

"Lucy, you can't seriously be taking this." She gulped. "There are news that say that people died just trying to get away from the mage. Even Team Natsu would have trouble with this." She took a sharp intake of air. "You can't go alone!"

I smiled, pointing fondly to my keys. "I won't be alone, Mira-san. I have my spirits."

"Lucy..." the white haired mage sighed, "there's no way I can stop you, is there?"

"Sadly, no."

The barmaid begrudgingly nodded her head before approving the mission.

"Are...are you heading out soon?" Mira asked before I could walk away.

"Yeah. Right now, actually."

"Before you do, I have something to give you," she spoke as she began rummaging through the bar. She pulled out a tiny wooden box and shoved it in my chest. "This is for you."

I gave her a suspicious look. Knowing Mira, she was up to something. My attention turned back to the box as I opened it. Inside of it was four silver keys.

How did Mira get these?

I looked at the barmaid, shocked. "How...how did you get these?"

"During our last mission, we were requested by a commandant to infiltrate a pirate ship and defeat the. When we took the pirates in, one of them was a celestial spirit mage." Mira told me with a smile. "The commandant didn't know what to do with them so he gave them to us."

I took the keys and tearfully held them against my bosom. The Argo Navis, the vessel that sailed the Milky Way. Carina, the keel. Puppis, the stern. And Vela, the sails.

"We were planning on giving them to you on your birthday. But when we returned and heard about what happened, we decided that we couldn't wait that long to give them to you."

From the corner of my room, I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw Elfman, smiling.

Despite what Team Natsu did to me, Fairy Tail was still my family. No matter what they did to me, no matter what they do, I'm not abandoning Fairy Tail. I have so much more friends and family here for me than nay sayers.

"Mira-san...thank you." I managed to mutter out.

"No problem, Lucy." Mira beamed. "You better hurry up before you miss your train."

I nodded and rubbed the unshed tears from my eyes.

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: Welcome back everyone! I'm your host Mira, and this is Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime!**

 **Jay: We'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed 'The Celestial Mage'. Review more bitches or else the next chapter gets it. Anyways, sup.**

 **Mira: Last time we were joined by Levy and started her adventure to find a man. So far, only one person suggested a name and only three voted.**

 **Jay: Cunts are too scared to vote cause it's a blind pole.**

 **Mira: Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime! You shouldn't talk like that to our viewers.**

 **Jay: Fine. I apologize.**

 **Mira: Anyways, please do leave suggestions as who Levy should be with! The deadline for suggestions are next chapter! Gasp!**

 **Jay: And guys, don't just vote for Gajeel. Just cause they're cannon doesn't mean that they should end up together in this story. Give me a challenge and vote for someone else! Heck, suggest and vote for females. C'mon, guys.**

 **Mira: Well, that's all the time Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime has for us since she needs to be writing more.**

 **Jay: Be sure to review. It gives life to my dead heart. And makes me wanna write and update more.**

 **Mira: This has been *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner! See you next time~!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Mission Pt 2

**AN: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY, COMEDYSHOR-I MEAN, JAY NARA HERE. GIMME 14.2343 REVIEWS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GETTING IT.**

 **I wanted to tell you guys that the chapters will be getting longer. I've been outlining the story and there are a lot of chapters. To make it easier on you guys, I decided to combine some chapters together and make some longer to decrease the number of chapters I have to publish. Let's be honest, we see 100+ chapters and some of us are just immediately turned off. So there's that.**

 **I've also been MOURNING because Fairy Tail is gonna end soon. Or that's the vibe I'm feeling. Have you guys** ** _seen_** **the trailer for Dragon Cry? We're reaching the final climax, guys. And not to mention the fact that the creator just created new characters for his next project. While I'm happy that it's coming to an end and doesn't need to be dragged or milked further, I'm hella sad. I started watching Fairy Tail five years ago. I feel old just saying that, ew.**

 **So my mourning process has just been me rewatching Fairy Tail from the beginning and I suddenly got this question whose answer isn't on the wikia. And I don't wanna jump to that arc cuz I don't wanna ruin the immersion so I'm just gonna ask the question here. "Where the hell is Brain in the Key to the Starry Night arc and why wasn't he there?" Maybe it was on the Wikia but I didn't look hard enough...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Mission Pt. 2**

"So, when are we leaving, my love?"

I sighed, ignoring the flirty lion beside me.

We were standing outside of the guild. Me with my back against the wall, him with his arms on either side of my head. The cat had decided to play cat and mouse, me being the trapped mouse, but I wouldn't have any of it.

Aquarius must've warned him not to stop me from taking this quest. If not Aquarius' threats, then I don't know what. I couldn't come up with another valid reason as to why the spirit before me wasn't being over protective like he usually is.

"The mission is taking us to a town called Europia. That's only a three hour train ride away." I told him, staring at the job request and _only_ the job request. "We have time to prepare for the mission before we leave in, oh," I checked my watch, "half an hour."

The lion only nodded and pushed himself off of the wall and, thankfully, away from me. I felt his eyes linger on me, but I brushed it off as him being perverted again.

"New keys?" He asked, pointing at my belt.

I squinted, confused, before it hit me.

"Oh! Yeah! Mira and her siblings got me them." I answered and laid the four keys on the palms of my hand, showing the lion. "I haven't made contracts with them yet, though..."

Loke seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's the Argo Navis. And Carina, Puppis, and Vela." He pointed out. "With Pyxis, you have the entire ship with you!"

I giggled. "I know right? How lucky am I that Mira and the others found these four."

"Well, you are called Lucky Lucy for a reason."

"Loke, can you leave? I need to summon them to create my contracts." I requested, still admiring the silver keys in my hand.

"But Lucy, my lo-"

The lion was about to tackle me into a hug before I grabbed his key and closed his gate. Dusting my hands off, I couldn't help but snicker. I was getting better at intercepting that pervert's advances.

"Now," I turned my attention back to the keys, "time to summon you guys. Gate of the keel, the stern, and the sails! Carina, Puppis, and Vela!"

Three bright lights appeared before me. If I had been anyone else, I would've been blinded. But having a lion who popped in whenever he liked, I was used to the light.

The light slowly dimmed and standing before me were three figures, two of whom were female. All of them looked to be Wendy's age. One of the girls were dressed like a pirate, eye patch and all. The other seemed to wear a white dress which seemed to keep flying in every direction thanks to the wind. And finally, the only guy was dressed in what seemed to be a Navy officer's uniform with a hat and a stick-on mustache.

"Eh?! She can summon three spirits?!" The pirate girl asked, pointing at me with a shocked expression.

I couldn't help but sweat drop.

It was rare for a celestial mage to summon two spirits, even rarer to summon three. Whether they were silver keys or gold keys, summoning multiple spirits were always strenuous for the mage. Grandpa Crux compared us celestial mages to lightning. We power our spirits with their keys as our conductors. But we only have limited power. Summoning a spirit meant having deep enough reserves to allow two mages to use your magic. Summoning more than one meant more mages siphoning magic from you.

Virgo once told me that while I have the reserves to use a lot of magic and summon multiple spirits without much exhaustion, I was still a bit unskilled. Which explains why I used to always rely on Natsu to save me. From the wanna-be Salamander, Phantom Lord, and many more adversaries. I relied on him to protect me from them.

The girl dressed in white nodded her head and began examining me. "She seems to have a lot of power!"

"Really?" The boy stepped near me before jumping back in shock. "You're right! Her magical reserves are some of the deepest I've seen in years."

I couldn't help but be a little bit ticked off. They were talking about me as if I weren't right in front of them!

"Oi! I'm right here, you know!" I shouted.

The girl dressed in white leaned close to the pirate girl's ears. "Scary too."

"I can hear you!" I clenched my hands into fists and began flailing them around.

The navy boy stepped forward and shoved his hand in my face. "I'm Puppis, the stern."

"Carina, the keel." Said the pirate girl.

"And I'm Vela, the sails!"

That explains why her dress keeps flying everywhere. I'm honestly shocked that she hasn't ended up exposing herself in public yet. Now I'm more thankful that I forced close Loke's gate. There was no way I'm letting him perv on a girl that looked to be twelve. Granted, spirits are usually centuries of years old. But still.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." I introduced myself, a hand over my heart. My guild mark was proudly out for them to see.

They 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd'.

"You have the largest collection of keys on Earthland!" Carina gasped, slightly turning pink.

I felt my chest swell with pride as she said that.

"Well, in this age, at least." Vela added, her arms crossed on her chest. " _My_ master twenty years ago had ten gold keys and thirteen silver keys."

"Wanna form a contract with us?" Puppis asked.

He looked so hopeful with his round eyes, shimmering. It didn't help that he puffed his cheeks, making them rounder than they were. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and eat him up!

"Sure!"

"There aren't many of our keys on Earthland, unlike Canis Minor who has hundreds all over." Vela huffed. "You're lucky. You get us on Wednesdays, Fridays, and every other Sunday."

I blinked. "All of you?"

"Yeah! We're a set, you see!" Carina chimed in.

"But if you're a set, then why shouldn't Pyxis be with you guys?" I asked. "He's the Argo's compass, after all."

"Argo is part of us five, but his constellation isn't in Argo Navis' constellation like ours. You humans just added him to the group cause you people are hopeless when it comes to directions." Vela stated.

Ooooh. She was like a mini Aquarius. Less aggressive, but she still gets on my nerves.

"Anyways, you gonna make a contract with us or not?" Carina asked with her hands cradling the back of her head nonchalantly.

"Sure!"

There was no way I'm passing up this opportunity.

I wasn't gonna remain the weak Lucy everyone knows. I'm gonna become stronger. Train harder and push myself. This was just the first step to me becoming a powerful celestial mage like Mama.

Puppis gasped happily, his smile infectious. He launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. The impact had managed to knock the breath right out of me.

I giggled and patted the head of the child-like spirit.

He quickly pried himself off of me and regained his composure. He bowed his head, like a real navy officer, and the others followed in suit. It was honestly adorable seeing them do this.

"We are now your spirits and we vow to protect and service you 'til the end of your days." He said.

They stopped bowing. Puppis was still beaming like a child in a candy shop, while Carina and Vela offered me mischievous smiles.

"We'll be returning to the Spirit World now, milady." Carina said with a mock salute.

"Don't bother us too often." Vela added.

Puppis huffed at what they said and approached me. "Ignore Vela, Lady Lucy! You can call us any time!"

The three began to fade in a glitter of light. But before they could disappear, Vela gave Puppis a snarky remark that I couldn't hear over Carina's laughing. Those three are gonna be a handful.

"Oh, milady!" Carina called. "Don't summon the Argo Navis! We gotcha covered with that old boat!"

Once the three were gone, Loke had appeared once more with a pout on his face. He was obviously, _obviously_ not happy with being forced back into the Spirit World. I couldn't help but smirk at him. That's what he deserves for being such an over protective pervert.

"Lucy, love, you're so mean." He said through his pout.

"Whatever you whine-y cat. C'mon we need to prepare for the job."

I grabbed Loke by the ear and dragged him along.

* * *

The train screeched to a halt, the whistle blowing, indicating that we had arrived. I stood from my seat beside Loke on the train. The spirit had insisted on coming with me to meet our client. Something about reassuring the employer that we would succeed. 'Strength lies in numbers,' he said.

Standing by the train's doors, I couldn't help but gasp. The train station of Europa was broken. Holes in the wall, blast marks all over. Sure signs of a battle waged between mages. I couldn't help but wonder if it was _our_ mage that caused this damage.

"Don't get intimidated now." Loke whispered in my ear.

I steeled myself and got off of the train, Loke following my steps.

The entire place was barren. It seemed that not a single living person was here, aside from the conductor who looked as if he couldn't get away fast enough from this place. If I were in his shoes, I would probably feel the same way.

But I couldn't let myself be scared or intimidated now. Not when I was fighting to prove myself.

"How are we gonna find our employer?" Loke asked as he straightened his tie.

We made our way out of the train station and into the empty and seemingly abandoned streets of the town. Europa was far from a city. On the contrary. It was a small town. But even small towns aren't this quiet.

Where was everyone?

"Our employer is the mayor of this town. We find the town hall, we find our client." I responded.

"Fair enough."

Despite having no heading, we seemed to navigate ourselves through the town with ease. We just followed the biggest building that we could see and headed towards it. Hopefully it was the town hall and not some lavish mansion some lord built in order to show off his wealth cause I'm gonna be so pissed off if that's the case.

We walked down the dirt road before Loke stopped. I turned to look at him and saw his body tense. Not a moment later, I felt something too. Someone's magic signature.

The lion gestured for me to continue. I nodded.

We continued to walk down the path, the building becoming bigger and bigger as we neared it.

"Who do we have here?"

Someone's here.

My hands were quick to grab my whip as I took a step back. I didn't flinch or jump when I felt Loke's back touch mine.

"Hmm...I swear you look familiar. Do I know you?" The stranger asked.

I didn't know if the question was directed at me or Loke, and I didn't care to find out.

I looked around, trying to find the mysterious person to no avail.

"It's no fun if I'm up here and you're down there."

'Up here'?

I looked up and saw a person diving straight down onto us. That kind of force could kill someone upon impact. Before I could register what was happening, Loke pushed me out of the way. I tumbled around before stopping and forcing myself to look at the person.

She had her back turned to us, but I could see her pale skin peeking out of her tattered gray shirt. Her hair was long and matted, reaching the back of her knees.

"It's not nice to ignore someone." She eerily whispered before turning to us.

I gasped.

Her yellow eyes held a deranged look. A look that demanded blood to be spilled. But that wasn't what shocked me. No.

The flesh around her mouth looked as if they were forcefully torn, shredded. I could see pieces of raw pink flesh and strings of skin remaining. She turned her head, revealing the holes in her cheeks that exposed her animal-like sharp teeth.

"It's also not nice to stare." She whispered, cocking her head to the side.

I couldn't help but be repulsed.

Loke must've noticed my distress cause he threw an arm in front of me, blocking the stranger from my sight.

"Princess, run." Loke growled out.

I looked at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Run? No way! I'm not gonna leave you to deal with her!" I hissed at him, hoping the mage couldn't hear me.

She might've looked terrifying, but I wasn't gonna back down yet. I wasn't gonna abandon Loke to deal with her on his own.

"Run?" She asked, cocking her head even more. I could hear her neck crack as she did so.

Was the human body even _capable_ of tilting their head like that?!

"Running isn't nice either." She put a finger on her lower lip, tilting her head even more.

"Why don't we play tag!" She suggested as her head returned to it's normal position as if her neck was made of rubber. "That way you can run all you want!" She let out a maniacal giggle. "Just don't let me catch you~!"

Loke got in a defensive stance. "Princess, now would be the best time to runaway."

Feeling the crazy magic that rolled off of this girl, I couldn't help but agree.

Before I knew it, my legs went as fast as they could. The stress that I placed on them made them burn from fatigue in mere seconds. But even as I heard the explosions in the distance, I couldn't let myself stop. Despite hating the idea of using my spirits as scapegoats or as meat shields, I needed Loke there to buy me some time. He was a spirit, he would be fine.

"Keep running, mage-y!" The girl called out.

I felt her presence near me. And it was something that I didn't want to feel again.

Her presence disappeared for a brief second before the girl herself jumped in front of me. The force of her landing was enough to shake the ground. A malicious grin was on her face. I could see her run her tongue over her teeth through the holes in her cheek. Was she...lapping up blood?

She stretched her arm towards me and I found myself suddenly being unable to move. No matter how much I tried to.

She smiled. "Pain."

My body contorted in pain. My nerves felt as if they were burning. I could practically hear my bones crack as my limbs imitated the sensation of being broken. Again. And again. And again. As if someone had broken my arm several times over, but a hammer kept pounding away. I fell to the ground, despite whatever kind of paralysis spell she put on me.

I could barely breathe. My lungs were burning. I gasped for air, again and again, but I still felt as though I were suffocating. Like someone's hands were around my neck, tightening and tightening and tightening. Constricting and painful. Like a noose around my throat, leaving rope burns on my soon-to-be corpse.

"Lucy!" I heard Leo call out.

I couldn't move my head to face him. Nor could I force myself to speak. All that spilled out of my mouth was gasps and pants. It was as if the torture had left my vocal chords beyond repair and had left me to make these noises not even befitting an animal or a monster.

"Someone else has come to play..." she leaned close to my ear and I could feel her rough and unnatural skin tough my ears. She was smirking. "What do you think I should do with him?"

I wanted to tell her to leave him be. But I couldn't speak. Not a single syllable had left my lips.

"Oh? You think he should burn?" The smirk on her face did more than terrified me. "I think so too."

Suddenly, the pain that surged throughout my body had stopped. My hands instinctively shot up to my neck, massaging it as I desperately gasped for air. I rolled to my side, cheek against the dirt, and saw Loke kneel on the ground. The mage standing before him, touching his face ever so gently.

I forced my arm to move and grab Loke's key, ignoring the shake and spasms it went through. I wordlessly force closed his gate, watching in relief as his body shined and disappeared in a gold light. He would be safer there than here. I didn't want to see him hurt more.

The sadistic bitch's body stiffened.

"Spirit?" I heard her ask.

I wasn't giving her an answer.

"We hadn't finished playing tag yet..."

I panted as I tried to prop myself up with my elbows. I glared at the girl before me. "You caught us. You win. Let's stop playing."

"Stop?" She cocked her head again, rousing a twisted crack. "Let's not."

She licked her lips in anticipation as she slowly neared me, taking her time. It was as if she was torturing me with the anxiety and anticipation. I scrambled to get myself up. Staggering around a bit, I finally found my footing and ran. I ignored the nauseating feeling of running as the world seemingly twisted and turned around me.

I didn't bother looking back. I didn't want to see her face. I had to run. Run and make it to sanctuary. Run and find help. Run and recuperate. And the only place I could run to was the building.

I shoved my shoulder against the door, opening it. Not bothering to check if there was anyone around, I quickly shut the door with all the strength I had left before falling to the floor in exhaustion. The pain she inflicted on me managed to sap me off nearly all of my magic and energy. At least I was still awake.

"You must be the mage."

What?

I turned and saw an old man, sitting in the middle of the room. Looking around, I had realized that there were many others in the building too. This must have been their last resort.

"Yes," I replied, "and you are?"

He stroked the gray beard on his face thoughtfully. "I am Prague. The mayor of this town."

My eyes widened in realization. "You were the one who hired us?"

"Yes, I am." He paused and gave me a blank look. "I take it you've met your prey?"

"Prey? More like predator! That lady was crazy!" I fumed, limping towards him.

"I told you to bring her to custody, dead or alive. That makes you," he pointed at me, "the hunter. And her," he pointed to the door, "the prey."

I wasn't gonna fight him on the 'prey' issue. I didn't have the time.

"What do you know about her, old man? What the hell is she and how the hell did she bring my friend down in one hit without even saying a word?!" I demanded, eyes dangerously narrowing at the man.

Prague's eyes widened in fear. "Your friend is dead?"

"My friend is a spirit. I sent him back before she could do more damage."

"I see." He sighed deeply. "No one knows her name. Her real one at least. Although she goes by Eris around these parts. She was mad when she came here."

They knew she was mad before this whole thing? Why the hell didn't they do anything about it before?

I bit my tongue to keep me from talking. I needed answers and I was scared I wouldn't get them if I spoke out of line. I had already called him an old man. It would be best if I didn't add to that.

"She's a sensory mage. A damn powerful one." He looked down on the floor, as if guilty. "A few months ago, I sent her out on a mission. It was a simple one. Scout the forests to check the monster population. And before you speak, I know. I shouldn't have let her go. But she was the only mage in town. Even if she was mad..."

"Scouting the forest doesn't seem like a dangerous or traumatic enough mission for her to go even _more_ mad." I pointed out to the old man.

"I know. Something...something happened in those woods. Something happened to her, changed her. Like I said before, she's a sensory mage. It means that she can make a person see things, hear things, _feel_ things. When she returned from the woods, her mind became more...disjointed. So to say."

I squinted in confusion. "Disjointed how?"

"When you encountered her, she didn't say a single spell. Am I right?" I nodded. "Speaking spells, saying them out loud isn't just for traditions sake or whatnot. It keeps a mage sane. Magic, when too concentrated and unchecked can have cataclysmic effects. Saying a spell out loud not only keeps entails you checking up on your magic, but also splits the concentration of your magic." He paused, possibly thinking of another way to explain it. "When you summon your spirits, you concentrate your magic around your keys. When you use your usual spell, some of your magic also concentrates around your words. Words hold power, you see. By doing that, you're ensuring that your magic isn't going haywire and making sure you aren't insane."

I nodded my head.

I was never taught this by my magical tutor back when I was still the heiress of the Konzern. Perhaps it was because father limited my knowledge of magic, limited what I could learn.

"Whatever happened must've severed the last remaining strands of her humanity keeping her together. Her mind now is nothing but a maze that she herself doesn't understand. Because she's far from sane and has fully delved into the depths of insanity, she resorted to not speaking her spells. You see, not speaking your spells also makes your magic tricks stronger. But at great costs."

I inhaled sharply.

"How are you people alive? Why can't she follow me here?"

He smiled ever so slightly at me. "We had managed to cast runes around the building around the time she returned. When she began acting strange and attacking people, we merely modified the runes to keep her out of here." His smile began to falter and was replaced with a straight line. "But the runes won't last forever. She'll either break them with brute strength or she'll somehow find a way around the runes using her twisted mind."

I gulped at the possibility of her entering. There were so many people here who sought solace. People who sought a safe place to protect themselves against her. I thought this was just another mission to hunt down a mage, but now I have

"What can I do to stop her then?" I asked.

"Sensory mages need to focus on one target. Having too many people would distract her." He stated. "This is where your spirits come in."

"What makes you think I can summon more than one spirit?"

Of course I could. I had done so not even a few hours ago. But the thought of going up against her was terrifying.

I was in over my head. This time, I had bitten off more than I can chew. Even if i summoned my spirits to distract her, there was little to no chance of me beating her. She took down my strongest spirit without even trying! And it wasn't her knocking him out. No. I saw Loke wither away in pain. What she did was more than torture.

He smiled _—_ no, smirked _._

"Child, I've lived long enough to tell when someone's magical reserves are deep enough for them to do something most people would think is stupid." The old man looked me straight in the eyes. "And you are one of them."

The hope Prague seemed to have in me got the gears in my head working. I pressed my lips together as I pieced the puzzle together in my head.

My only advantage was my spirits. Summoning more than one would keep her distracted. The only foreseeable problem I had would be her magic. If she could bring down one of my spirits in one hit, I had no chance. I'd be draining myself of magic energy fast. There's a huge chance that I could die.

As I looked around and saw the faces of the terrified townspeople, my resolve just solidified. If I was going to die, I was going to die saving these people. My life be damned.

I marched towards the old man, hearing the loud thuds of my boots as they came in contact with the wooden floor.

"Do you have a way up to the roof, old man?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "You have an idea?"

I couldn't help but smile. "More like a death wish. Now where's the roof, old man?"

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to *dramatically turns to the camera as the music plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner! As usual, we're here today with Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime.**

 **Jay: Sup ye fucks.**

 **Mira: *sweat drops* Ara...Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime, what happened to holding this chapter hostage?**

 **Jay: Couldn't do it. I dragged the last chapter on and on and on and didn't get to the second catalyst yet. The number one catalyst that will set things into motion. Besides, there's action in this chapter. I wanna rub it in everyone's face that I can write action. Like, really rub it.**

 **Mira: O...kay then. Anyhow, the deadline for suggesting potential love interests for Levy has ended! The candidates are Jellal, Gajeel, Rufus, Cobra, Gray, Yukino, and Sorana. Be sure to vote for who you want Levy to end up with! *wink-y face***

 **Jay: Voting will close around chapter 10 of the story, so don't worry. You guys have time. But remember *leans close in to the camera cause she can and she is the master of this realm* you can no longer suggest love interests for Levy. You fucks had your chance. Y'all don't get second chances.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sacrifice

**AN:** **So I am very pissed. I just found out that FF isn't alerting you guys as to when I update. My friend had asked me when I was gonna update. To which I said "what do you mean when am I gonna update? I just updated the story" and whoopty fucking do. To make sure it wasn't some one time only thing, I checked the FT archives if my story was one of the most recently updated. Wasn't there. Checked my story manager and it said that I had updated the thing on the day that I PUBLISHED it. How bs is that? Anyway, I reported it. Still haven't heard anything yet, but hopefully I'll receive news soon.**

 **I wanted to thank you guys for the support and for reviewing and reading the story despite not getting alerted. What you guys are doing drives me to write more and makes me feel human emotions for the first time since the alien inside my body possessed me. LOVE YOU GUYS! STAY AWESOME.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Sacrifice**

We stood on top of the roof, ignoring the wind that howled in our faces. We only had one shot of taking Eris down and we were going for it.

My three new spirits stood before me, vigilant. The joking, childish, and uninterested looks on Carina, Puppis, and Vela respectively was gone. In the place of their usual grins and smirks were serious looks.

If we failed, I'd be losing my life as well as give Eris the opportunity to take the other's. If we succeed, we'd be saving these people though the chances of me dying still hung in the tense air. None of us wanted to fail.

Prague stood behind us. Though he knew nothing of what we were doing, he didn't seem to question it or hesitate. His face was the definition of neutrality.

If we flub this up, his life was on the line too.

I pulled out the Argo Navis' key and clutched it tightly in my hand, as if it were going anywhere. Without this boat, without this key, we were all dying a miserable and pathetic death.

"Do you three know the plan?" I asked them, my voice rigid.

The three nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"We have one shot of doing this, guys. Failure is not an option."

My resolve was solid. I wasn't going to fail.

I came to Fairy Tail to become stronger. To be the mage my mother was, or even better. But in my single year with them all I did was cower behind my teammates, put on a facade of bravery as they jumped into the fray.

I wasn't gonna roll on my stomach anytime soon. I'm not gonna allow myself to be weak. My weakness would mean slaughter. It would mean a massacre. But I wasn't gonna allow that. Not now, not ever.

The grip I had on the silver key tightened at the thought of Fairy Tail. I didn't care if they branded me a weakling if I died here. What matters is that I saved these people and that, in my last moments, I was far from weak.

"Gate of the vessel that sails the Milky Way, I open thee!" The key began to glow, humming with magic. "Argo Navis!"

A bright light appeared in the sky, it's light rivaled only by the sun. The trio wasn't fazed by it. They anticipated it. Prague stood behind us, shielding his eyes from the seemingly blinding light.

The light slowly dimmed and dimmed until it was gone. In it's wake was a ship that was as large as Blue Pegasus' Christina.

My breath caught in my throat. It was nothing like any ships I had seen before. Instead of traditional wood, the ship was made of something else. A material that seemed to have a dull glow about it. It was colored silver, gold, and navy blue, like the night sky where the Argo's constellation sailed. And upfront was the figure head which, to my shock, was me, painted shining silver.

My three spirits did not wait for my command and immediately boarded the ship. Vela was immediately on the ropes and adjusted the sails, Puppis was in the crow's nest with a telescope in hand, and Carina began checking the wheel and the deck and the cannons that the ship had to it's sides.

Recovering from my shock, I boarded the vessel slowly. My hand traced the intricate design that lay littered everywhere.

"Hello there, dear."

I jumped from my place like a child caught touching they shouldn't have been touching. I looked around desperately, not finding the source of the voice.

"Over here, girl."

I looked at the ship's wheel and gulped. In the middle of it was something that seemed to resemble a face.

"You're Argo Navis?" I asked, my voice quiet as I did so.

The wheel chuckled. "Hoho! Yes I am, child. But you may simply call me Argo." The part that resembled lips quirked up. He was smiling.

"And I'm Lucy." I introduced myself.

I found it strange how I thought nothing of talking to a clock or a cross. But yet, here I was, feeling a bit unsettled by the fact that I was talking to the steering whel of a ship.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when Puppis called my attention.

"Captain! Target sighted west!"

I nodded my head, clenching my fist as I did so. I quickly attached Argo's key back to my belt.

"Argo, I need you to head west. Carina," I snapped my head towards the spirit, "fire the cannons in the sky and attract as much attention as you can! I don't want you to hit any building, got that?"

"Aye, Captain!" She said as she began running to load the cannons.

I turned to Vela whose feet were planted to the mast, her hands clinging on to some rope to keep her there. "Vela, I want these sails to catch us much wind as we can!"

The usually sassy spirit made no remark or snarky comment. She did as she was told.

When I had explained the plan and told them of what was at stake, it was crystal clear that none of us wanted these civilians dying. Her not fighting me on my orders made that even clearer.

I felt the ground become unsteady, signalling that we were moving. I grabbed the railings of the ship and looked back at Prague who was still standing on the roof.

"Get back inside the building, grandpa! This could get messy!" I shouted, my free hand cupped around my mouth.

"Be careful, child!" I heard him shout back.

I couldn't promise that. He knew it, but I still found myself nodding anyway.

My eyes remained on the old man's place, even after he had retreated back into the building.

There was little over a hundred lives in that building. A little over a hundred lives at stake. Though I was never one to bite off more than I could chew, I couldn't help but smile. This was the type of mission not even Team Natsu could take on, and the fact that I had gone on it made my smile turn into a smirk. By the end of this, I would most likely be dead. But my life be damned so long as this town and it's people continued to live on.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a loud 'boom' echo throughout the sky. I turned and saw that Carina had just shot a cannon.

I couldn't stand here and wait for her to come to us. I had to help get her attention.

Letting go of the sides of the ship, I ran towards the cannon opposite of Carina and began loading it with gun powder. The cannon balls were in the bay, which meant that I would have to move on uncharted and unstable ground to get it and possibly get thrown overboard.

Risking it, I bolted for the bay. As I was about to grab a cannon ball, the ship rocked, landing me on my bum. I bit my lip in frustration and stood up, grabbing the heavy thing and running back to my cannon. Once it was loaded, I quickly let the fuse on fire and let it go.

'Boom!'

I did not expect it to be that loud, or for the sound to make my ears ring.

Carina looked at me with a slight smirk on her face and gave me a thumbs up.

"Captain, we're nearing target!" Puppis shouted.

"Argo, turn towards the forest on the east and find some place we can land! Carina, shoot that bitch with the cannons!" The inner lady in me was shocked at the language, but I shook it off. "Vela, help Carina!"

"Roger!" Vela replied as she began scaling down the mast and ran towards a cannon.

I quickly ran towards the crow's nest and climbed up the ladder. At the top was Puppis who helped me up. He handed me his telescope which I took and used. It was time for me to find this mage.

There!

Eris was standing atop the roof of a home, her head tilted as if confused. I could see her mouth twitch through the lens as the corners quirked up and her lips contorted into a full, disgusting and malicious smile.

"She isn't moving..." I muttered under breath as I pried my eye from the telescope.

Puppis might have heard because he took the thing and looked through it.

He stiffened. "Captain," he started.

I looked at him with a confused look. "What is it?"

"Sh-she's gone!"

"What?!" I gasped.

My hand shot towards the telescope and I looked through it. On the roof that I had just been looking at not even minutes ago was...nothing. She was gone.

"Argo!" I yelled as I climbed down the ladder of the crow's nest. "Speed up! Carina, Vela, hold fire!"

The two spirits stopped from loading their cannons for another round as the ship began to speed up.

"Keep your eyes open." I whispered to them.

We floated towards the forest in complete silent. All that was heard was the wind blowing past us and the sails flapping about. None of the spirits spoke, and neither did I.

"I can't hurt you if you're all the way up there..."

I whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. There was no one. The trio were where they were supposed to be, remaining deathly still. I could've sworn I heard someone. Hell, I even felt their breath brush against my ear. Maybe I'm just paranoid...

 _'Like I said before, she's a sensory mage. It means that she can make a person see things, hear things,_ feel _things.'_

I spun around in realization. She was here somewhere, I knew it! She couldn't have done that from a great distance, which means she's close. Too close.

Before I could look around the boat further, the ship rocked. Hard. I fell and rolled 'til my back had forcefully hit the side of the boat.

"What the hell was that?!" Vela questioned as she moved to stand up.

"The mage is somewhere here!" I told them. "Argo, how far are we from landing?!"

"Ten minutes away, Captain. If we were closer to the ground then you could drop down without any major damage but..." the old boat trailed off.

I leaned over the railings and saw that we were still tens of feet from the ground. I couldn't land on the ground without major injury. I wasn't Natsu, for the gods' sake! I needed to get this plan rolling or I'll be dead even before we make ground.

My eyes trailed from the ground beneath the ship to the sails.

"I got an idea!" I ran towards the mast, dragging Vela with me. "Vela, get the sails down!"

"What?! That'll slow us down!" She argued, watching me as I began to unskillfully untie the knots that held the sails.

"She's near us, I know it! We need to do it now or else I'll be dead before we can even land! And those people will be following me!" I hissed as I felt the rough rope burn against my palm. My hands weren't callous enough to handle them without injury. "We're gonna use these sails to float down!"

Carina's and Vela's eyes widened. They looked at me like I was crazy.

Puppis, like the loyal spirit that he was, didn't question me and got onto untying the ropes immediately. I nodded my head at him as my wordless thanks.

"You better not tear my sails." Vela muttered before helping us.

With her help, we quickly took of the sails in mere seconds. I got a piece of rope and tied it to the ends, making three parachute-like things. Hopefully this would be enough for us to float down.

"Vela, can you float down on your own?" I asked the white haired spirit.

She smirked. "Of course."

"Good," was my reply before I attached the homemade parachutes to Carina and Puppis before tying one on to myself.

"Once we're down, the hunt starts. You know that right?" Carina asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"I know. We're her prey," I smirked, "and she's our hunter."

"For the time being at least," I hear Vela whisper as she begins tightening the ropes around us to make sure we don't fall to our deaths. Or, well, my death.

Tugging the rope to make sure it was secure, I looked at the three of them. "You guys know what to do?"

"Aye, Captain!" They responded.

I grabbed one of the ropes on the side of the ship that was attached to the mast and hoisted myself up on the rails. The drop down was gonna hurt, parachute or no parachute. And, quite honestly, I'm terrified of heights. Even after the numerous times Happy carried me in the air or how many times I've fallen from great heights. I've always had someone to catch me before, but now I was on my own with this one.

My three spirits seemed to jump onto the rails of the ship with ease and with no fear. Like they had done it thousands of times before, which would be accurate. They were spirits, they lived for centuries.

Just as I was about to jump, Vela threw her arm out in front of me.

"Before we do this," she fished something out of her pocket and tossed in from one to another, "catch!"

She threw it at me. I ducked out of the way, as if it were one of Natsu's fireballs coming right at me, ready to burn and scorch. We watched as the thing fell slowly, until it was out of sights. The unamused look on Vela's face was embarrassing, to say the least.

"W-what was that?" I stammered.

"That's liquid luck," she peered down. "Or, well, _was_ liquid luck."

Oh.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my back and pushed me. I reached out for a rope or part of the boat, anything, but to no avail. I began to plummet down to the earth, eyes trained on the three spirits who have yet jumped.

"You owe me a new flask!" I heard Vela's faint voice say. "And liquor!"

"Eyes on the ground, Captain!" Carina instructed before she, followed by Puppis and Vela, jumped.

I took in a sharp breath and turned myself, despite the fact that my body was stiff and practically frozen from the fear of being pushed off from a flying boat. I felt the brush of the harsh wind against my cheeks as I continued to plummet down. My blonde hair was flying everywhere, getting caught in my eye a few times.

I felt terror grip me as I came closer and closer to the ground. My arms covered my eyes and my face as the indistinguishable green blur of the trees became clear. Preparing myself for impact, I shut my eyes close tight like a child having a nightmare in the middle of the night.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die!" I chanted to myself.

There was no way in hell I was gonna die from fall damage. If I was gonna die, I was gonna die in style. And by style, I mean by the hands of a deranged mage.

When the impact didn't come, I opened an eye and noticed that I was suspended in the air. I wriggled. The sails were now wrapped around me, protectively cocooning me.

"I never knew you were a butterfly, Captain." Carina retorted as she stepped out of the bushes.

I puffed my cheeks and turned my head away from her. "Shut up, you idiot!"

"Don't want any help getting down?" She asked, her head cradled in her arms once again.

"And have you make fun of me? No thanks."

"You're gonna die before you set the plan rolling if you're gonna be that stubborn, Captain Butterfly."

"...Fine. Get me down."

* * *

Lucy was quickly freed from the prisons that were once Vela's sails by Carina. The spirit had nimbly climbed up the tree and cut the rope that had tangled from the branches, trapping Lucy in the air. The heiress landed on the dirt floor with a thud.

The rustling of leaves by a nearby bush made Lucy and Carina alert. Their bodies tensed but they dared not move.

"Captain!"

It was Puppis.

The short, officer-dressed spirit stepped out of the bushes followed by Vela, the former panting.

"We sensed her here," Vela whispered.

The white haired spirit was casually turning around, her eyes darting from one place to another; she was looking for the mage. Lucy nodded her head in understanding and motioned them to spread out. The group formed a circle, backs turned to each other. They had to wait. They were going to wait.

"Eh? More people to play with?" The haunting whisper entered Lucy's ears, sending chills down her body.

She knew Eris was playing with her. It was the insane mage's magic that made her head things, Lucy knew. She wasn't here, not yet at least.

Silence fell above the group at they waited, standing vigilant. She had told her three new spirits about what Eris could do, the immense power she possessed. Though the girl's magic didn't hum in the air, didn't weigh over them like a heatwave, it was still there. And it was pulsing. Wave after wave, slow, forceful, intruding. Like the subtle touch of a stranger's hand lingering.

The blonde's hands twitched, longing for the feel of her whip's handle. Not because she was looking for a fight, but because she knew the dangers that lurked pass the greens of the bushes and the trees. Out there, somewhere with them, was a monster in human flesh. And Lucy knew it was clawing to get out.

 _Thud._

"We didn't finish playing tag," the familiar voice said tauntingly.

Lucy turned around and saw Eris in the middle of the circle. Her clothes were bloodier than last time, on her face was more...more blood lust.

Lucy waited for the dark haired mage to move, to chase one of them. It was what Eris wanted, wasn't it? To play tag?

"Wanna play tag, Eris?" Lucy breathed out the question. "Let's play tag."

The girl let out a garish squeal before spinning around, taking in her 'playmates'.

"Oooh, who do I play with first?" She turned to Lucy and licked her lips. "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo..." Her head violently snapped in Carina's direction. "You."

Carina's face held terror. She was told by her new master that they were coming to face with a monster, but she didn't know how much of a monster the rogue mage had actually resembled. The blood splatters on her torn clothes, the pieces of flesh around her mouth that were out of place, the cat-like yellow eyes that followed her. She couldn't breathe, not even when the monster took one step towards her.

"Carina, run!" Vela shouted.

Carina's eyes hastily turned to Vela before she turned to the opposite direction and ran. She knew the plan, all she had to do was distract her for a few seconds at least. Runaway was what she was told. Runaway was what she was doing.

Dodging and weaving through the low hanging branches the forest offered, Carina ignored the burning of her legs. She was a spirit, she knew she was going to be fine. But that didn't stop the adrenaline from pumping through her veins. Or stopped the fear from creeping up her heart to her ears where she could hear whispers. _'Play with me'_ they said. Play with them she would not

The keel continued to run before her foot was caught on a root. She felt her being leave her body in fear as she slowly began to fall to the ground. No thoughts came to her mind at the moment except for the image of the monster's face.

Carina tried to get up before she was roughly grabbed by the shoulder.

"Caught you~!" Eris whispered in a singsong. "I wonder what I should do. I wonder what I should make you feel." The girl smirked.

Before Eris could release her magic in the form of an unspoken spell, Carina disappeared in a glitter of silver. In her place, in the hands of Eris was nothing more than air.

The mage growled. "S'not fair to play with spirit-!"

"Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!"

Loke pounced towards their target before she could finish what she said and punched her with his glowing fist. There was no smirk or flirtatious expression on the lion's face. All that there was a thin line his lips had formed.

"That was for what you did to Lucy," he hissed before landing another punch on the mage's stomach, "that was for Carina," he watched her staggering figure for a fracture of a second before kicking her, "and that was for me."

Eris let out a pained sound as her blood dripped down her mouth before she smirked. She knew she brought about anger in the lion. And anger was a delicious emotion, she thought.

"Kitty angry?" She asked.

The sight of the spirit fuming made her heart leap.

"Why you," he wounded his arm for a punch before he fell to his knees in pain.

Eris tilted her head and smiled sadistically. His pain was her pleasure. His downfall was her rising.

She watched as he let out pained noise after pained noise. He was gasping desperately for air. His face was pale. Through his glasses, the girl could see no other emotion but pain and suffering. And oh did she relish it.

Before she could inflict more pain, the lion disappeared like the spirit before him. She whipped around to see who her next victim was before a giant axe was swung her way. She dodged just in time for her body to remain in one piece, but the blade had left a cut on her stomach. She could feel her blood seeping out the wound and through her clothes. She loved it.

Standing before her was a giant cow, wielding the now bloodied axe that struck her. She couldn't help but smile.

"You hurt me, time for me to hurt you back."

She leaped towards him, ready to attack, but the spirit disappeared in a flurry of glitter. She scowled. Suddenly, she was hit by a blast of sand on her back, sending her face first in the dirt.

This mage was strong, she thought. But not strong enough.

She backflipped, out of the way of the continuous turret of sand that was shot at her. A scorpion was her next opponent.

She dodged shot after shot, stream after stream, making her way closer and closer towards the giant insect-like man. Not giving him a chance to disappear, she elbowed him in the stomach and let her magic flow through him, making him feel the pain of lava in his veins. The burning, inescapable feeling of lava.

"You have to try harder, mage-y!" Eris taunted out loud, completely ignoring the fact that another spirit had retreated back to their world.

Lucy emerged from the shadows of the trees and glared at the black haired mage.

She had terrified Carina, brought Leo to his knees, and hurt Scorpio. Nobody hurts her spirit. Not on Lucy's watch. To say that Lucy was angry was an understatement.

Ever since her mother died, she had no friends, no family left aside from the keys that were left to her. When she came to Fairy Tail, they had become her family too. They were the pillars that held her up. But she put her spirits first. Before herself, before anyone else.

"Oh? The mage-y shows herself?" Eris gave her a smile.

Lucy didn't let it get to her.

"You hurt my friends." Lucy mumbled out.

"The spirits? Yes." She licked her own crimson blood from her lips, tasting the copper of her blood. "They didn't want to play with me. Are _you_ gonna play with me?"

"I'm done playing." Lucy confessed.

"Then I guess I have to stop playing then!"

Eris launched herself at Lucy who stood there shocked, wide eyes filled with terror. She didn't expect her to move that fast. The mage had tackled Lucy to the ground, taking all the breath out of her. She straddled the blonde, the grin that she wore on her face widening.

Lucy knew she only had a few seconds to attack before Eris would incapacitate her with her magic. Her hand shot to the rings on her belt and fingered Sagittarius' key. The black haired must not have noticed, seeing as she didn't move.

"Gate of the archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!"

The familiar sound of a doorbell flooded Lucy with relief, but it was short lived when the girl atop Lucy still hadn't budged.

The horse-headed spirit appeared a few feet away from them, arrows aimed at Eris. "Moshi, moshi."

"Get her off of me, Sagittarius!" Lucy pleaded, desperate to be free from the monster.

Sagittarius let the arrows loose. They flew through the air, piercing the sky. When Eris refused to move despite them coming at her, Lucy panicked. She struggled and she thrashed beneath the deranged girl above her.

The Heartfilia girl flinched when she saw the arrows near, closing her eyes as she continued to thrash. She could hear them embed themselves in Eris' flesh and skin. Prying open her eyes, she was greeted by blood.

The blood from the dark haired mage's wounds trailed down her body and formed a puddle on the blonde. Taking this as an advantage, Lucy pushed her off and ran towards the roaring rivers she could hear in the distance. If she was lucky, she could summon Aquarius to wash the mage away in her weakened state.

"Silly, mage-y," she heard Eris say, "this won't stop me from murdering you."

Lucy peered over her shoulder and watched as Eris moved as if she were uninjured. As if she felt no pain. And then it hit her. If Eris could make other people feel things then, hypothetically, she could numb herself of feeling too. Lucy cursed.

The blonde continued to run until she felt the fatigue catching up to her. The adrenaline rush was slowly fading away. Ignoring the burning of her legs and aching of her feet, she sped up until she saw the river. The river before her was dangerous, she could tell at first sight. The current moved too fast that she was sure that if she stepped a foot in it she'd be carried away by the waves. She had no choice but to fight here.

She turned around and waited for Eris to emerge from the woods. The rustling of leaves told her that it would be soon. She quickly closed Sagittarius' gates before Eris could bring harm to her beloved spirit as well as to conserve her magic. She needed the small fraction that was left to hold her off here.

"Mage-y!" Eris called out.

Lucy bit her tongue to stop herself from cringing.

The girl emerged from the forest and smiled at Lucy. Despite her young age (13-14, Lucy guessed), Eris held so much power in her petite body that it was frightening. Add the fact that nobody knows her real name and that she was mad, even before she began slaughtering the townspeople and mages, and she was a complete nightmare. A nightmare that Lucy was facing in the real world.

Lucy grasped Aquarius' key and held it close to her lips, ready to summon it should Eris make any move.

"I must admit, mage-y," Eris smirked, "I didn't expect a weak girl like you to hold me off for so long."

"I am not weak!" Lucy shouted, fists clenched tight. "Don't call me that!"

She refused to be called weak. If anyone had any right to make feel inferior, it was her. Nobody else. Not Team Natsu, not Eris.

Eris' smirk widened. "Oh? Is mage-y insulted?"

Wasting no time, Lucy waved Aquarius' key in front of her. "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee!" She would trust the mermaid not to drown her this one time, she would trust Aquarius with her life. "Aquarius!"

"'Bout time you called me out, girly." Aquarius appeared on the river, her urn tucked under one arm.

"I was saving the best for last," Lucy told her, a smile appearing on the blonde's face.

The mermaid smirked. "Damn right I'm the best, brat."

"A fish lady?" Lucy heard her ask. "I expected better."

Lucy could feel Aquarius pulsing with anger and magic at the insult. The deranged mage had brought on her wrath. She watched on silently as the mermaid raised her urn above her head, eyes hungrily locked on Eris. She was out for blood.

The spirit fired a turret of water from her urn that spiraled towards Eris, hitting her straight in the chest. The force of the attack had sent the mage flying towards the nearest tree. The sound of wood creaking under the weight and the force of the water was sickening, like bones breaking. Eris was pinned down the column of water that the spirit called upon, but managed to give Lucy and Aquarius a smirk.

Lucy was uneased. Even with her vulnerable and incapacitated state underneath the mermaid's water turret of wrath, Lucy could not let her guard down. Mages like her always have more tricks in their sleeves. She couldn't underestimate her now.

In her position, Eris managed to raise her head look at them. "You gotta try harder than that," and like that, she disappeared.

Her trick left Aquarius and Lucy stunned, eyes wide at what just happened. There was no way Eris could have escaped before their very eyes whilst pinned down by the pillar of water, Aquarius was sure of it. While mermaid was left questioning her magic, Lucy was left questioning Eris' location. The mage couldn't have gone too far.

Not even a moment since she had vanished, Eris kneed Lucy's back, forcing the blonde to quiver in pain on her knees. She turned from the Heartfilia to the mermaid and tilted her head, smiling ever so creepily.

"Lucy!" Aquarius called out as she stretched her hand out and shot turret after turret at Eris.

The river itself looked as if it were alive, water rising from it's abode and flew through the air at neck-breaking speeds. They hurtled towards Eris with every intention to hurt.

Whilst the mermaid fired a string of attacks, Lucy forced herself up to stand on her feet. Her entire body felt terrible, as if each bone was being broken and cracked and mended, only for it to be broken again. The heiress panted as she wobbled on her feet. Eris must've infused her magic in her kick, Lucy concluded. No kick, not even Erza's, could feel that painful.

Lucy watched, entranced as Eris continued to avoid each column of water the mermaid sent her way. The deranged mage didn't even need to look to flow between the spouts of water that came at her. Her body was like water itself, fluid and flexible. Not even Juvia, whose body actually _is_ made of water, could move like she did. It was like a dance and Eris was leading.

The piercing yellow eyes were trained on the blonde as Eris danced through Aquarius' attack. It was unsettling, but Lucy couldn't force her body to move or to pry her eyes away from the enemy.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Aquarius shouted. "Move!"

Before Lucy could do what Aquarius told her to do, Eris jumped in front of her and punched her. The blonde's body was flung all the way to the other side of the river. How could a single hit do that to her?

She tried to move, but felt pain shoot through her arm as she did so. She cradled her arm like a babe, biting back the tears. Eris had managed to twist it.

Lucy could feel the girl's magical presence near her. She had to do something before Eris could do anything else. Letting go of her injured arm, she endured the pain and pulled out Virgo's key.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee!" A sob tore through the air as she waved the key. "Virgo!"

"Princess." The pink haired spirit appeared before her, bowing.

Upon noticing Lucy's injury she quickly went to Lucy's side.

"Virgo, I need you to restrain her," Lucy gestured to Eris with a head nod, "just enough for Aquarius to hit her."

The maid nodded. "As you wish, Princess."

The spirit jumped into the fray and met the dark haired mage in hand-to-hand combat. Aquarius' onslaught of water turrets stopped briefly, waiting for the exact moment and opening to hit Eris. But before the opportunity came, Virgo crumbled to her knees in pain.

"Virgo!" Lucy called out.

Not thinking, she fished out another key and opened it. Standing in front of her was a revitalized Loke. But the strain of opening three golden gates took it's toll on the blonde as she felt hit by a pang of exhaustion and fatigue. She hadn't even noticed Loke joining the fight, fists glowing bright.

Eris dodged each punch and each kick sent her way without any retaliation. She gave them opening after opening, only to deny them each time. She managed to free herself from the two spirits and pounced towards Aquarius.

"Hello, fish lady." She greeted.

She held her palm out towards the mermaid as it glowed. Lucy could only watch, helpless as a beam of magic broke through the air and hit Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Lucy screamed out tearfully, reaching out for her oldest friend. "Aquarius, hang on!"

There was a hole in Aquarius' abdomen, glittering gold. It was a cruel type of beauty.

Lucy scrambled to get Aquarius' key and force close her gate. It didn't matter if she died, she couldn't watch Eris hurt her spirits anymore. Nor could she look at the pained expression on Aquarius' face any longer. Before the blonde could do that, she turned at the sound of Virgo's screams and Leo's pained moans. The two looked at her with blank looks on their faces before disappearing in a flurry of glitter.

"Now it's your turn, Lucy Heartfilia." Eris said; her voice was huskier and lower than it had originally been.

How could she have known her name? Aquarius had called her Lucy whilst she battled Eris, but she never called her Heartfilia.

"How do you know my name, Eris?"

"Eris?" She chuckled. "I think it's time I tell you my real name."

The girl was suddenly surrounded by a thick magical presence. Thick enough to make Lucy gag. She watched as Eris' body glowed.

"I am Hildegard Rosenberg." Lucy's eyes widened as the name clicked in her head. "The most powerful of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"H-how?" Lucy stammered. "You were dead! The kingdom mourned and held a funeral!"

"What they saw was nothing more than my magic solidifying itself, my body as it's mold." Hildegard explained. "I didn't want to be part of a group where Magic Council held leashes around our necks."

That explains why she's so strong. Why she suddenly showed up with no one knowing her name or her past.

"B-but they said you were mad when you came here."

Hildegard let out a howling laughter. "I was mad even when I was a Saint!

The ex-Saint calmed down and gave Lucy a sadistic look. She took a step towards the blonde who flinched. Hildegard was going to kill her, Lucy knew. Hildegard raised her hand, allowing the thick air of magic surround her fist. Lucy couldn't even close her eyes in fear of what was about to happen.

Hildegard's fist pulsed menacingly. The magic that coated it was no longer pure. It was miasma. Lucy could feel herself suffocating in it's presence.

"I'm gonna kill a little heiress, today~!"

"Lucy!"

Before Hildregard could strike, Aquarius appeared beside Lucy and pulled her to her side, summoning monstrous waves to hold her back. Lucy couldn't hear anything aside from the rushing water and the girl's laughter carried by the winds.

"I...I can't hold her off for long, Lucy." Aquarius panted.

Lucy looked down and saw that the hole was still there and gasped. "Why didn't you go back to the spirit world?"

"I told you," she snickered, "I'd handle it."

Hildegard fought against the current and took a step towards them, her laughter increasing in volumes.

"I, ugh, I can only s-slow her down, Lucy." Aquarius said as her arm begin to waver. "I can't beat her and you d-don't have th-the magic to call on more s-spirits, y-you know that."

"Th-then how can I beat her?"

"Y-you must call, ah, the Spirit King," Aquarius winced.

Confusion was written all over the blonde's face. There was no key for the Spirit King. Not one that she knew of, at least. When she told Aquarius this the mermaid gave her a sad smile.

"You ha-have to sacrifice m-my ke-key." The mermaid said, hissing as the hole in her stomach became more painful. "S-summon the ki-king..."

Lucy couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. Aquarius...Aquarius was her oldest friend. When her mother died, it was her and Cancer to comfort her. Not the servants, not her father. Her. She couldn't lose her oldest friend.

"I can't do that, Aquarius! You know that!" Lucy responded, her pitch rising.

"Y-you have to, brat. You'll die i-if you do-don't."

Lucy's breath hitched. "I don't care if I die! I don't want to lose you, Aquarius! Ever!" The tears escaped from her eyes and trailed down her cheek.

"You remind me o-of Layla s-so much," Aquarius said as she smiled at Lucy and brushed a stray blonde hair from her face.

She was the carbon copy of her old owner and had the same kind, compassionate heart. Maybe even kinder. She didn't want to lose the blonde teenager as well, but she would never tell her that. It would make their fast-coming farewell more difficult. The brat had to sacrifice her key for her to live.

"Lucy, do you want y-your spirits to go to cr-cruel owners? D-do you want them to m-mourn your de-death because you w-were stubborn?" The spirits asked. "A-and what about your friends? J-juvia, Levy, We-wendy, and Carla. What about them?"

"I told you already, I don't wanna lose you!" Lucy sobbed. "I don't care if I'm selfish or if I'll die, I don't wanna lose you!"

"Kid," Aquarius started. She took Lucy's chin in her free hand and forced the girl to look at her. "You have to l-let me g-go. You ca-can't k-keep relying on me for-forever. Y-you're strong, Lucy. And k-kind. You ha-have so m-much more to do." She wiped the tears from the heiress' cheeks. "Kid, let me go."

"There must be another way! Please! I won't give up, I'm not gonna lose you!"

"Lucy, please," Aquarius pleaded.

It was the mermaid's key or her life. Lucy had to choose one or the other. She couldn't bare the weight of the decision she was about to make.

"Destroying my key doesn't mean I'll die," Aquarius said through the pain, her magic waning, "it just means we'll never see each other again."

She was her first friend. Her oldest friend. Aquarius had been there every step of the way. When her mother died, when she ran away from home, when she joined Fairy Tail. Aquarius had always been there.

"I don't want that." Lucy whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

"For me, it's more like good riddance." The mermaid snickered. "Right now, you're the only one who can save those people. What's more important? Memories? Keys? The feeling of guilt?" She sighed and turned to Lucy, giving her a wistful look. "No, it's the power to protect those you care for, to protect the innocent–the power of a celestial mage." Lucy continued to sob in the background as Aquarius herself fought her own tears. "Do it! Destroy my key! You're the only one who can do it!"

"Aquarius," the heiress choked on her sobs, "I love you."

"Do it, Lucy!"

A brilliant enveloped the mermaid as Lucy's screams tore through the air. She clutched Aquarius' key tight, unwilling to let it go. Unwilling to let her go. But she had to, she knew she had to.

"Open gate of the Celestial Spirit King!"

Aquarius inhaled deeply. Each precious memory she had with Lucy flashed before her very eyes. When the brat had summoned her for the first time, when she sought out her companionship during her lonely days in the Konzern, on Tenrou mere hours before she would be torn from them for several years. Aquarius regretted the deep hatred she held for the longest time. Lucy reminded her so much of Layla that it hurt and she blamed the child for her death when she knew that it was far from the truth. She regretted each time she acted so cruel and harsh towards the blonde.

"You mean more to me that you could ever know..."


	6. Chapter 5: The Farewell

**AN: Hey guys, it's Jay here and THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE AGAIN. SON, EITHER YOU GIVE ME 24.278 REVIEWS OR THIS BULLET IS FLYING THROUGH IT'S BRAIN. YA HEAR?!**

 **Now that we got that out of the way, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed. Thank you also to the people who added my story to their favs! It means a lot *hart doki doki***

 **I realized that I left a plot hole last chapter. Not really a plot hole, but something worth questioning. Aka who Hildegard Rosenberg really is, but that's gonna be answered as we continue with the story. I had a lot of fun writing her even though she was supposed to be a one-chapter only type of OC, but I grew on her.**

 **I was also rewatching Priestess of the Phoenix and I still can't get over it. THE FEELS. THIS ANDROID WAS NOT MADE TO FEEL HUMAN EMOTIONS BUT HERE I AM. So while rewatching I fell in love with Eclaire again and I wanna add her to the story, but I don't know how. Oh well, that'a for me to know and you guys to find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Farewell**

Four hooded figures watched in silence as Lucy collapsed on the ground just as the Celestial Spirit King had done his job and slain the villain. The blonde was in tears, crying out for Aquarius. A few mere feet from her was the body of Hildegard Rosenberg.

"She's strong. You can sense the raw potential in her." One of them said to the others.

"She untrained, unskilled." A second voice pointed out. "Surely we're not going to choose her."

"If you haven't noticed, near all a Celestial Mages are untrained and unskilled compared to those who came before them." A third voice shot back though there was no malice or ill intent in his words.

"She will suffice." The fourth figure said. It was a feminine voice.

The three others watched as the only female among them turned around and walked away without saying another's word.

They had found the next one. It wasn't only a matter of time before they revealed themselves to her. But for now, they would fade into the darkness of the night, waiting. Waiting for the moment to come.

* * *

Lucy sat in an empty train comportment with an empty, blank look on her face. Loke had forced his gate open to accompany her after he heard the news of her sacrifice. He wasn't used to the lifeless eyes that replaced her once shining and vibrant chocolate orbs. The loss of Aquarius had hit the heiress hard.

They were on their way back to Magnolia. The task of reporting in the mission's success and collecting the reward fell to Loke, seeing as his beloved master was too shaken up by the whole ordeal. Prague wasn't shocked to hear of her trauma when Loke told him about it, nor was he shocked about Eris' real identity. She was a powerful mage that was capable of breaking people with little to no effort.

Sighing, Loke leaned his head against the cool window glass and looked out the window, unable to keep his kind away from the battle. After Lucy had sacrificed her beloved spirit, the Celestial Spirit King had appeared and fought Hildegard. It was a brutal fight in which, for a time, the king himself and the ex-Saint were on par with one another. Eventually, she was struck down and bled to death. Lucy, in her kindhearted nature, buried her with the help of Virgo and silently offered a prayer to the gods.

The lion still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that such a young girl could be capable of such power. To be a Saint at such a young age was achievement enough, but she had managed to be the top dog. That meant beating Makarov, Siegran, Jura, and the other talented mages who had the honor of joining the Wizard Saint's ranks. He knew he wasn't the only one to question it too.

Loke looked back to his owner and frowned. She was still in the same position with the same expression. Her head was bowed down, but Loke could still see her blank face through the curtains of her blonde hair. Her fingers were curled around her skirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She'd been like that the past hour since the battle finished.

"Princess," Loke called out as he gently touched the blonde's shoulders. When she didn't flinch or jump away, Loke proceeded to shake her lightly. "We're almost in Magnolia." He told her.

"Okay."

The emptiness of her voice left Loke cold. His Lucy wasn't like that. She'd either be complaining about not earning enough money from the job to pay the rent or be immensely pleased by the fact that they were home and she could finally take a long bath. The Lucy in front of him, however, was void of all emotion. Loke knew she had been more than hurt by Aquarius' willingness to sacrifice herself, but this felt a bit much.

When he would get back to the guild, he swore to himself that he'd be teaching Team Natsu a lesson. With the help of the rest of Lucy's spirits as well as the remainder of Lucy's friends, of course. He wasn't like Natsu who would jump into the fight without knowing what he was really up against. No. Loke acknowledged the power of the three and, thus, would enlist the help of others.

The train came to a screeching hault that alerted Loke of their arrival. He then proceeded to gently gesture Lucy to stand and escorted her off of the train.

"Loke, take me back to my apartment." The blonde softly commanded.

Said spirit's eyes bulged. It was the first time Lucy had uttered a complete and coherent sentence since Aquarius' departure. He was pleasantly shocked.

"Of course, Princess." He bowed his like he bowed to her every order.

The two walked through the streets of Magnolia in silence. Loke dared not open his mouth, much less say anything. It was best to give Lucy this peace and quiet to think. He knew she was blaming herself and regretting everything. Even going as far as hating herself, but he couldn't comfort her now. She'd refuse to hear a word he would say if he made an effort to.

The leader of the zodiacs watched as Lucy walk on the path of Strawberry Street rather than balancing on the edge. He watched as the fishermen greeted her and watched as confused looks surfaced on their faces when Lucy didn't cheerfully greet them like she always did before. He watched on in silence as his master's heart broke more and more, knowing he can't do anything about it.

When they entered the apartment, Lucy immediately sat on the bed. She didn't cry, she didn't speak, she didn't bury her face in her pillows and scream in frustration or agonly. She did nothing.

"Loke..." she quietly called out.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you...can you leave me alone for tonight?" She requested.

Loke blinked back the shock. He was sure she was gonna ask him to stay with her the night. If not him then either Wendy, Juvia, or Levy. Nevertheless, he complied.

"Alright. Do you want me to tell your friends that you're back?" He asked, hoping that she'd actually ask someone to stay from her.

"Tell...tell Levy, Wendy, and Juvia that I'm back and that I don't want to see anyone right now. Tell them nothing else," she hissed harshly before pausing, "please."

The spirit nodded solemnly. "Alright then."

* * *

Lucy found herself alone in her apartment after watching Loke return to the spirit world. She looked down at her clenched palm and fought back the tears. She opened her shaking hand and stared at Aquarius' key. Or what remained of her key, at least.

When she sacrificed her beautiful, blue haired spirit, her key crumbled to dust. This was the only piece she could salvage. The piece that held Aquarius' mark.

The Heartfilia held it close to her chest before breaking into tears. Painful sobs of loss echoed throughout the walls of her apartment. She no longer cared if someone could hear her or if her neighbors would complain about her. She needed to mourn the loss of one of her dearest friends.

It felt as if time itself had stood still as Lucy continued to sob. The sunset that greeted her upon her return to Magnolia was gone. In it's place was the full moon and the stars that littered the sky. Despite her love for the night sky and the multitudes of faint and tiny lights it brought with it, Lucy couldn't bring herself to look out her window. She was scared that if she did so, Aquarius' constellation would be upon them. Like a glaring beacon that reminded Lucy that while she succeeded in her mission, she failed as a Celestial Spirit Summoner. She failed as a mage. She failed as a friend.

Aquarius had always berated her whenever she made stupid decisions. But if she were here now, after Lucy had sacrificed her key, she would've kept quiet. Let the awkward silence be overcome with her feeling of disappointment and anger. A silent mermaid was the worst kind of mermaid.

And if her mother were here...

Oh god, if here mother were here, Lucy would have to bare the sobs of her mother as well. The pain and agony and denial and shock of her mother. The older celestial mage would've been disappointed in her too. Maybe even more so than Aquarius.

Why was she so weak, Lucy questioned herself. Why couldn't she be like her mother? Strong and graceful. Powerful and capable. Aquarius had told her again and again that while the former heiress might've looked like her mother, she was _nothing_ like Layla.

She tried for the longest time to be like her mother. To find strength where there was none. But she couldn't. And because of that, Aquarius was gone.

Before Lucy could continue to let her thoughts burn through her mind, she heard a crash. It sounded like a window had been broken. Forcing herself from her bed, the blonde headed to the source of the sound. She wiped the tears from her eyes that made the scenery blurry.

"Who's there?" Lucy's tiny voice seemed to boom throughout the tiny apartment.

The darkness of the room didn't seem to help her. She could hear the intruder shifting and shuffling, but she couldn't see them. Her mourning would have to momentarily stop until she found out who had broken into her house.

"I said who is there?" Lucy said in a louder voice, her hold on the only remainder of Aquarius' key tightening. "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and I will not hesitate to attack!"

"Did you hear what she just said?"

That voice.

"What a weak and pathetic threat."

She knew that voice.

"Heh. What did you expect from a weakling such as her?"

And that one! She knew it as well!

"Quit the yapping and get on with it already."

Suddenly, a brilliant flame illuminated her living room. She gasped at the sight of her intruders and backed away. It was Team Natsu.

Natsu's fist was aflame, burning and flickering. It gave the room a warm lighting, but it was far from warm. Beside him was Erza, blade drawn. She wore a smile on her face. Not her usually small smile, it was sinister and sent chills running down her spine. On the other side of Natsu was Gray. He didn't have weapons drawn or his element dancing on his palm, but Lucy could feel the magic around him. It was thick and suffocating.

The blonde continued to backup until her hips had hit the kitchen counter. She hissed in displeasure.

"Hiya, Luce." Natsu greeted.

Had it been a different circumstance, a different time, Lucy would have been ecstatic to see them. But she wasn't. Ever since Lisanna returned Team Natsu hadn't stepped foot in her apartment. And that was five months ago. Why were they here now? Why just mere days after they betrayed her?

Lucy felt as if she didn't want to know, despite her naturally curious instincts telling her to find out. Whatever reason they were here for, it was malicious. They weren't here to have tea and make up with her. Far from it.

The summoner's hand discreetly crept to her back and fingered her remaining keys, patiently waiting for them to make a move. Her hand felt as if it were trigger happy to summon a spirit into their realm.

"Aren't you gonna ask us why we're here?" Gray asked, leaning forward a bit.

Lucy unconsciously leaned back, as if he were already invading her privacy from a few couple feet away.

"I feel as if I don't wanna know." She told him.

From all her times summoning spirits, Lucy had managed to memorize the feel of each of her keys. She knew which one was underneath her fingers without even looking and, right now, under her fingers was Taurus. Should they do anything funny, the giant bull would be ready to wipe clean their heads with his favored axe.

When Natsu took a step forward, Lucy looked around desperately for a place to go. But here she was, pinned against the counter of her kitchen. She was trapped.

"Well I'm gonna tell ya anyway," Natsu said in his usual voice. How could he be so casual with this all when she was terrified? "We're here to kill you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear.

Kill her? She hoped they were joking. She expected them to beat her up, force her to quit Fairy Tail. Hell, she even thought they were gonna burn her entire apartment to the ground. But kill her? Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that this would be happening.

After dodging a bullet from death from a fun fired by Hildegard, she was greeted by another trial from the sadistic reaper.

"K-kill me?" Lucy asked out in disbelief.

Natsu snickered. "Yeah. Kill you. Do we need to spell it out?"

It was there that Lucy drew the line. Time to stop acting like a coward.

"I think you spelled it quite clear, Natsu." Lucy glared as she brought out Taurus' key. "Gate of the bull, I open thee! Taurus!"

The giant cow immediately swung his giant axe, but Erza immediately blocked it with her sword.

"Summoning your spirits already, Lucy? I knew you really were a weakling." Erza said with a smirk on her face and pushed Taurus away.

Natsu and Gray took this opportunity to jump on her. Taurus had managed to smack Natsu against the wall with the handle of his hammer and was about to get Gray until Aries appeared and casted a wool wall.

The timid sheep didn't look timid. Gray had just tried to hurt her master and, for that, Aries was obligated to hurt him back. The sheep enlarged her wool wall suddenly, causing Gray to fly against the wall beside Natsu.

"Thank you, Aries."

Lucy quickly took her whip out and struck Erza's sword from her hand. The moment Natsu and Gray jumped to the moment Lucy knocked Erza's weapon out happened in the span of mere seconds.

Lucy's apartment was ruined by Taurus' swing, but she didn't care. She only cared about surviving. Aquarius gave up her contract with her to survive. Lucy was gonna make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain.

She pulled out Sagittarius' key, "Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!"

"Moshi mosh." The spirit greeted, arrows drawn and ready to fly.

"I want you to know any weapon Erza had out of her hand, got that?" Lucy asked before receiving a nod of confirmation from the weird horse-man. "Aries, cast a wool bomb or a wool wall anytime one of us is about to get hit. Don't blame yourself if you're too late, just be sure to stay in the game."

The ram gave a firm nod. "I-I'm sorry."

Natsu had managed to get away from Taurus' axe and lit his fist with fire, jumping towards the blonde. Aries quickly used her wool to protect Lucy and pushed Natsu away using it. While this happened, Erza summoned another sword that was promptly shot by Sagittarius. The metal hit the floor with a loud 'twang' sound. Gray managed to get up and kick Taurus away. As the spirit was sent flying, he swung his axe at the ice mage and cut his exposed chest. Lucy took this opportunity to whip Gray, causing him to groan in pain and hit the ground.

Erza managed to summon another blade and dodged Sagittarius' arrows. She ignored the archer and headed towards Lucy before Taurus hit her with the blunt part of his axe.

"No one hurts Lucy-sama's delicious body! Mooo!" He exclaimed and swung at the redhead who dodged out of the way, hitting Natsu instead and cutting part of his baggy pants.

Gray snuck behind the huge cow and was about to hit him until Sagittarius shot an arrow in front of him as a warning. The ice mage turned to the spirit but was greeted by Loke's glowing fist. The spirit had broken through his gate once more. Perfect timing this time.

Natsu, in his frustration, punched Taurus who ended up lying on the ground. He jumped towards Lucy who ducked. He flew through her kitchen wall and ended up outside on Strawberry Street. Taurus followed him, jumping out of the hole the firehead created and slammed his axe on the ground. The pavement vibrated, but Natsu remained standing.

With each punch Loke sent Gray's way, Gray retaliated with his own. Kicks and punches exchanged. They continued to fight until they ended up outside. Despite the bigger space, they were still on par with one another.

"Heh. I knew I was right to pick you as my S-class partner." Gray said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I have to rescind that invitation." Loke replied as he punched Gray across the face.

The lion then back flipped away from the raven haired man and gestured for Aries. The ram stood between him and Gray, a wall of wool summoned. Using her magic to push the wool at dangerous speeds, it pushed Gray off of his feet. The sheep then jumped out of the way as Loke casted a spell using Regulus' powers.

Erza was now in her Fire Empress armor as she closed the distance between Lucy and herself. The blonde jumped out of the way at the right time and kicked Erza down. If it had been just sparring then Lucy would've squealed in pride, but this was a fight for her life. She wrapped her whip around the redhead's ankle and threw her at the river outside.

A white light pierced through the water, signaling the use of magic. Erza jumped out of the freezing waters in her Heaven's Wheel armor and smirked. Neither Lucy or Sagittarius could knock out all her fifty blades. Lucy hissed as she realized this.

A shower of swords then came after the blonde who hid behind the wall of her apartment. It was only her and Sagittarius left in the ruins of her home. The spirit was on the other side of the hole, three arrows notched. Once the shower ended, he jumped out and shot all three of them at Erza. The two managed to hit pieces of the S-class mage's armor, but one managed lodge itself in her forearm.

She fell to the ground in pain before taking a few seconds to stand up again. "I must admit, Lucy," she smirked and pulled the arrow out of her flesh with ease, "I didn't expect you to fight back."

"And I didn't expect you to come and try to kill me!" Lucy snarled back.

The Heartfilia was about to attack Erza with her whip until the redhead suddenly appeared behind her and kicked her. The blonde screamed as she fell out of the hole and landed a few meters away from Taurus and Natsu. The fire user was about to pummel her with a flaming fist whilst she was down, but Taurus batted him away and then Erza who came down.

"Lucy!" "Lucy-sama!"

Aries and Leo were about to run to her when Lucy held a hand out to stop them. They nodded and reluctantly returned to their fight with Gray who had pulled out some of his Ice Make tricks.

Erza and a Natsu stood beside one another. It was Natsu who pounced first. Taurus and Sagittarius made moves to stop him, but failed when Erza stopped both of them at the same time. Lucy gulped as Natsu came closer and quickly summoned Scorpio. The scorpion launched a beam of sand at Natsu's way, sending the pinkette feet away.

At this point, the battle had attracted the attention of nearly all of Magnolia. The majority of people who watched from a distance away were civilians. Very few of them were mages, but even they didn't dare intervene. All they could do was watch the zodiacs and the blonde fight against the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

Lucy was panting now. She was quickly draining her reserves from summoning so many spirits. She could feel the fatigue catching up to her. Thinking of her own exhaustion made Lucy barely be able to dodge the swipe of Erza's swords.

There were five spirits among her. Two on their own accord, and the other three relying on her magic to feed them. If only Aquarius was here, she could've used the water from the canal to wipe the three away.

But she wasn't here, Lucy bitterly reminded herself. She had sacrificed the mermaid to summon the Celestial Spirit King to save her own hide.

Suddenly, a familiar 'ding dong' was heard. Virgo appeared beside her and quickly engaged Natsu in a hand-to-hand combat while Sagittarius shot arrow after arrow at the dragon slayer. Erza was busy fighting Taurus and Scorpio who were so in sync with one another. Erza would dodged a blast of sand, Taurus would immediately hit her with his axe.

All of them were exhausting magic fast. It wasn't long until Lucy would collapse. The corners of her sight were already turning black. The others might've been excessively using their magic as well, but not as much as the blonde. Her reserves were being sucked up by three spirits who were equal to one mage each. It was a miracle that she was still standing.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

The fighting immediately stopped and stepping out of the crowd was Master Makarov. He had a disappointed and outraged look on his face. Lucy knew it was partly because they had nearly destroyed an entire block in Magnolia. The other part, she didn't quite know, but she had a guess.

Erza immediately pointed at Lucy accusingly, "We were trying to make it up to Lucy when she suddenly attacked us!"

"What?!" It was Lisanna. A hand was covering her gaping mouth. "How could you do that, Lucy-chan?" She cried.

Lucy felt a lump form in her throat. She ignored the hidden smirks and satisfied looks Team Natsu sent her way.

"I-it wasn't like that! They came to my apartment to kill me!" She could feel the tears pricking her eyes as she said this.

The look on the white haired mage told her that she didn't believe her.

"What reason would I have to attack Natsu and the others?" Lucy asked them aloud. "Even if I had a valid reason, attacking them would be like asking for a death sentence!"

Makarov remained unmoving. The furious look on his face didnt melt away.

"Gramps, you gotta believe us! We weren't trying to kill her!" Natsu shouted. "We came to say sorry for the things we said when she suddenly went crazy!"

"Lucy took advantage of the fact that we just returned from a mission and had our magic reserves near empty." Gray reasoned.

The three continued fire lie after lie. Lucy didn't respond. Most of the crowd must've assumed it was because she was guilty that she did so. Her spirits defended her in her stead as she stared at the crowd, tears openly flowing.

"Lu-chan!" "Lucy-san!" "Lucy-sama!"

Levy, Wendy, and Juvia broke through the crowd and ran to Lucy. They began checking her for injuries and asking her what happened. Lucy didn't tell them anything as she closed Taurus', Sagittarius', and Scorpio's gates. Aries returned to the spirit realm since she used to much magic. The two spirits that remained were Loke and Virgo, staring down the three members of Team Natsu.

"I can't believe you would do this, child..."

Lucy whipped around and saw Master's head bowed down. He had chosen to believe them and not her.

What they said were lies, she thought. All lies. Lies about friends and family, lies about the bonds we create. All lies. They were all lies. Lies, lies, _lies._ Nothing was true.

"As of this moment," Lucy turned to the dark looks of Team Natsu, "you, Lucy Heartfilia," she turned to the sobbing Lisanna who ran towards Natsu and hugged him tightly, "are officially," please no, "no longer a member of," oh gods no, "Fairy Tail."

Everything around her shattered. She could no longer hear Levy, Wendy or Juvia. Not even her spirits could pull her out of the ditch she had just dug herself in.

She should've just died. She should've just killed herself before Natsu or the others had the chance to stab her at the back again. She shouldn't have sacrificed Aquarius and let Hildegard kill her. She shouldn't have ran away from home and followed her father's orders dutifully. Maybe if she did any of them, she wouldn't have to lose her family. She wouldn't feel the pain of betrayal and humiliation and loss again.

"Natsu," the slayer turned to his master, "remove her mark."

He gave her a dark grin and cracked his knuckles. "I'm all fired up."

He lit one of his fingers and forcefully pulled Lucy by the hand towards him, despite the three blunettes' efforts to pull Lucy away and the spirits attempts to push him. He pressed the fire against her skin, burning the mark and the flesh. Lucy sobbed as he did this.

It hurt so much. She couldn't take it.

She tried to pull away, but was only pulled back in by Natsu. When he finally lifted his finger from the back of her hand, Fairy Tail's mark was gone. In it's place was burned, charred flesh.

And just like that, the crowd dispersed, leaving the sobbing form of Lucy in the arms of Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Loke, and Virgo. From this moment on, she was no longer a Fairy Tail mage. She no longer had a home or a family. Despite the people around her trying to comfort her, Lucy felt truly alone for the first time.

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: Wah! We're sorry for the lack of *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner! Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime wanted to let you guys mourn. Speaking of our lovely author,**

 **Jay: Hey gu-!**

 **Levy: AUTHOR-SAMA!**

 **Jay: *panicked* Levy! What can I do for you? *whispers to earpiece* code 1, code 1. We have a breach.**

 **Levy: YOU SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT. HOW COULD YOU DO ALL THESE HORRIBLE THINGS TO LU-CHAN?!**

 **Jay: To make her start from rock bottom...?**

 **Levy: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *jumps Jay***

 **Jay: END THE PROGRAM! END THE PROGRAM! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

 **Mira: That was eventful. Be sure to vote on the poll on Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime's profile to decide Levy's fate! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Deranged Mage

**AN: Hey guys this is Jay and THIS IS A HOLD UP. 39.862 REVIEWS OR ELSE. *dinosaur roar***

 **Somehow, you guys manage to get enough reviews when I least expect it and I wanna thank you for the support, but fuck. That just means I have to work more and I'm lazy xD But I enjoy writing this fanfic so go flood my reviews. I'm not gonna be mad. I'm actually gonna be legit happy.**

 **So now that Lucy has been called weak, has been forced to sacrifice Aquarius, has been almost killed by her old teammates, AND has been kicked out of the guild, the story can really start here. I won't need to break Lucy anymore...for the time being, at least. AHAHAHAHAHA I'm such a sadist, honestly.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

 **Without Further Ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Deranged Mage**

The four hooded figures watched from the rooftops as Lucy battled some of the strongest mages in Fiore with a nearly empty reserve. Some of them pursed their lips as the child of the dragon burned her mark away, leaving a black, dishonoring patch on her skin. It would be easily healed, but the mental and emotional scars would remain.

"Her reserves are some of the deepest I've seen in decades." A deep and gruff voice said as his figure crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are right." The female voice said. "She is the perfect candidate."

"She has nothing left to lose," another voice chimed in, "it would make things easier for us."

"But will the emotional turmoil she's experienced the past week hinder her progress?" A strict sounding voice asked his companions.

"Most of that turmoil stems from her thinking she is weak. We can easily change her mind on that matter." The feminine voice answered.

"Those three blue haired children," the first voice muttered, "they may be of use."

"We shall gather them in time," the female said. "For now, we introduce ourselves to a certain Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

The blonde former heiress was curled up into a ball at the foot of the mast. She had no where else to go and the trains didn't run this late at night so she went with the next best thing-The Argo. It was only Vela and Puppis flying the ship tonight since Lucy had practically depleted all of her magic a few hours prior. And besides, they were in no rush to get away from Magnolia. So long as the city was far behind them come dawn, Lucy said she'd be fine.

The ship in silence. Vela was adjusting the sails and, when she finished, moved to the crow's nest. Puppis was on the deck, cleaning the cannons and organizing their wares bellow. There wasn't much to do now with them being out of immediate danger. All they could really do now was look at their captain with great concern and worry.

The two spirits didn't know where they were going. They just saw the captain give Argo the direction and the coordinates, but she said nothing to them. They didn't think much of it. Lucy had been through so much the past week. Her friends humiliated her, she lost the closest tie she had with her mother, the people she once saw as family tried to kill her, and now the rest of her family had disowned her. The black mark on her hand told them so.

Vela and Puppis weren't the most popular of spirits. A few centuries, they would practically go to a different captain each day, but this age was different. Celestial mages were a dying breed and, really, their only owner was Lucy after the Strauss siblings looted their key off of their abusive owner before. They didn't get summoned much and, because of this, didn't know much of the changes that were happening on Earthland. They relied on hearsay from their fellow spirits back in their world. But they knew a mark of dishonor when they saw one. It was something mages of old would give someone should they dishonor or go against the rules that built their society. But that was a time far far behind them. The two were shocked, to say the least, when they spotted the mark on their captain's hand.

"Captain," Puppis whispered, "we're approximately ten miles from Magnolia now."

Before they had left on their voyage in the skies, Lucy had told them to tell her how much distance was between them and Magnolia every ten minutes or so. The two silver keys didn't know why, but they didn't question it. It was what their captain wanted and it was what their captain was going to get.

Lucy forced a smile. Puppis saw her lips falter as she tried to do so. He didn't need to be there to know how she felt. The pain, anger, betrayal. He was centuries of years old, despite what he looked, and those feelings were very much familiar to him.

"So..." Vela started and prolonged the 'o', "where are we heading to, captain?"

The blonde didn't turn to look at her. Instead, she continued to look over the edge of the boat and stare at the star-filled skies that surrounded them. For tonight, Vela would keep her sarcastic and witty remarks to herself.

"To the Heartfilia Mansion." Lucy said quietly before standing up and disappearing before deck. Puppis guessed she was going to her quarters below.

A pregnant pause fell between the two spirits. Puppis was now balancing himself on the mast. Vela was beside him, sitting down whilst she swung her feet back and forth. The silver haired spirit seemed to be deep in thought so Puppis said nothing.

"You think _they_ are gonna choose her?" Vela asked Puppis, staring at the ground below.

"It's too early to tell," Puppis plopped down next to Vela and sighed.

"Right." Vela chewed on her lips as she mulled over her thoughts.

Puppis knew she was worried about Lucy, but if she was chosen then...she was chosen. They had no say on the matter. The stars chose only one each few centuries, and both of them feared that it would be Lucy next in the long line of chosen celestial mages.

"How long has it been since the last one?" Vela's voice pierced through the silence of the night.

"A century." Puppis whispered to her.

"Did you feel their presence?"

"Yeah," Puppies replied. "It was when we had just finished to put the captain's things on the ship. When she was talking to those blue haired girls."

Puppis saw Vela's stare harden. "Do you think they'll drag them into this?"

"You never know what those four have in mind, so I can't really say." Puppis jumped down from the mast and landed on his feet with a thud. "Let's just...prioritize on the captain for now."

"You doubt those girls will become pawns?" Vela asked in a louder voice, seeing as she was still on the mast and Puppis was now leaning against the railings of the ship.

"If the captain is chosen, then they will be."

* * *

Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia found themselves in Levy's dorms after all that had happened. Wendy was in the middle of the couch, eyes planted to the ground as she fought back her tears. Carla was in her lap, thinking of ways to comfort the slayer while she herself drowned in the thoughts of Lucy. Juvia was on a chair by a nearby desk, nervously playing the hems of her skirt. Levy was on the carpeted floor by the couch.

None of them said a word since arriving at the solid script mage's home. They were too busy drowning themselves in their own thoughts. They still couldn't believe what happened. Lucy had been kicked out after Team Natsu clearly attacked her first. And now...she was gone. Kicked out by the people they considered family. Or they did. They didn't know if they could be considered as family any longer.

Levy sighed.

"Have any of you opened Lu-chan's letter?" Levy asked the other blue haired girls and the white cat with her.

They shook their heads no and their eyes traveled to the enveloped they had in their hands.

Before Lucy had used the last of her magic to summon the Argo and leave Magnolia, she had left the three of them letters. The blonde didn't have a lot of words to say to them aside from 'You guys are good friends' and 'I'll miss you'. Levy guessed that everything she would've wanted to tell each of them was in the letter they couldn't bring themselves to read.

"Maybe...maybe we should read it now," was Wendy's quiet suggestion.

"It would be ideal." Carla said. Her usual snobbish tone was gone and was replaced with a somber and depressed one.

When Levy saw Juvia nod her head, she agreed as well. She looked down at the envelope with her name in familiar handwriting on it. Her shaking fingers slowly ripped opened the envelop.

 _To Levy-chan,_

The blunette took a deep breath in before she continued to read the letter.

 _If you're reading this, then it means that I have left. It means that I have been kicked out of Fairy Tail._

 _I'm writing you this letter mere days after what had transpired between me and Team Natsu at the guild. Somehow I knew it was going to happen eventually._ _You're probably moping or still in daze about what happened, which is good. Don't waste your tears on this one event; you're stronger than that._ She wasn't strong, far from it actually. But if her Lu-chan saw something in her that she didn't, then she'd believe her.

 _Don't blame anyone for what happened. Not even Team Natsu though, chances are, they are the reason I've been kicked out. Instead of trying to come up with an elaborate plan of revenge like I know you're going to do, find strength._ Levy's lips quirked up into a smile as her tears began to stain the letter. Lucy knew her too well. _Train, be better. Not for them, but for me._

 _I don't know what else to say except thank you. Thank you for being my_ _friend_. Memories from the first day they met flashed before Levy's eyes. Memories from a time when Lu-chan didn't have to go through all of this pain. _Thank you for standing by me all those lonely months. Thank you for becoming someone I could confide in. But most of all, thank you for coming into my life. I don't think I can imagine life without meeting you. I mean, I could, but it would be a cold and lonely world for me._

 _I'll miss you when I leave. I'm probably missing you now as you're reading this. I love you, Levy-chan. You, Wendy, and Juvia._ She loved her too. They all did. _You three gave me the will to live after all that happened. I will never forget you three. I pray that one day our paths might cross again._

 _Goodbye._

 _-Lucy_

 _PS: I'll send my novel over when I'm finished. Expect Virgo to bring it to you._

By the time Levy finished reading the letter she was sobbing. Her hands were furiously shaking to the point that her tears were now all over the piece of paper. She raised her head and turned to look at her two other friends. They were all in tears as well, though Juvia seemed to be handling it better than the twelve year old.

She placed Lucy's letter on the coffee table and sat beside the young dragon slayer, draping an arm over her shoulder as Levy allowed her to sob into her chest. Carla was holding one of Wendy's hands close to her heart from her place in the healer's lap. It took only mere moments before the rain woman stood from her seat and sat beside them, enveloping Wendy in a tight hug.

Mere minutes ago they had been in denial that Lucy was really gone. Fairy Tail was a guild that valued family and Lucy was family. There was no way the Master could ever kick her out. But that piece of paper that had caused Levy's tears to burst felt like a wake up call. A painful reminder that she really has left. And the finality of it all made her heart ache.

"L-lucy-nee..."

The two older girls and exceed held the sobbing Wendy tightly in their arms. She didn't just see Lucy as a siblings, but the blonde had brought her and Carla to Fairy Tail as well. Without her, the two might have never found a home like Fairy Tail.

The four's tears continued to fall late into the night until they had all fallen asleep on the couch. A quiet and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lucy had eventually drained all of her magic, forcing Vela, Puppis, and Argo to return to the celestial realm. The old ship had managed to drop her down in a forest clearing where Lucy decided to make camp.

The blonde huddled around the makeshift fire. It was difficult for her to make. She was so used to Natsu spontaneously igniting things. But now that he was gone and she was left to fend for herself, Lucy struggled. It took her hours before the flint and stone finally sparked a fire and lit the dead old branches she found lying around.

Her struggles in the wild just made her more determined to not only get stronger, but become smarter and wiser as well. She survived fighting an ex-Wizard Saint, survived the onslaught of attacks at the hands of Team Natsu with low reserves. She refused to die from mere hypothermia because she couldn't start a fire.

The former heiress wrapped her arms around herself and began rubbing, trying to seek warmth in the friction that she had created.

"Why...why would they do it?" She asked aloud.

Her voice was rough and hoarse. As if it was the first time she was using it after a long time.

Her eyes drifted to the flame in front of her. The fire in front of her reminded Natsu so much so that her hand had instinctively caressed the place where her Fairy Tail mark once was. Partly because it was the pink haired mage that brought her to Fairy Tail, and partly because it was him that tore her away from her family. Her home.

But they weren't really family anymore, Lucy thought bitterly. No family would do what they had done to her. A family wouldn't try to kill her. A family would've believe someone else's words over hers. What Makarov did to her only added the final nail in the coffin. He, the patriarch of Fairy Tail, their father-figure and confidant, had disowned her. Not even her own father would do such a thing.

Once upon a time she longed to be part of them. And now...she wanted nothing to do with them. Not in the slightest. If she could erase the memories she had of Fairy Tail, she would've done so already. But she couldn't.

Her train of thought was cut short when she heard the leaves of a nearby bush rustle. The blonde hurriedly stood, pulling out Fleuve d'étoiles. She had no magic left, leaving her with nothing but her whip. She mentally made a note to train with Virgo as she poised herself to strike.

When the rustling grew louder, Lucy prepared herself for battle.

"Lushi..."

Lucy's eyes widened. She watched as a familiar ball of blue fur came out of the bushes, crying. It was Happy.

Upon seeing the Celestial Mage, Happy immediately cheered up, though his tears refused to stop. His tiny feet immediately ran towards Lucy, hugging her ankles.

The blonde dropped her whip and crouched down to face the crying exceed. "Happy, how did you find me?" She gingerly picked up the blue cat.

"I-I followed you a-all night," he sniffled, crying into Lucy's shirt.

Although Lucy was happy with the company the blue exceed offered, she was wary. Happy was Natsu's partner ever he came out of his egg. Why would he be here in the forest?

"Why are you here, Happy?" Lucy's voice was gentle, but her tone held a subtle danger to it, as if warning the exceed that one wrong move would lead to his end.

The question seemed to make the exceed's sob harder. "N-natsu...he's not the same, L-lushi." He cried. "E-ever since we g-got ba-back from o-one of our m-missions, he...he..."

Lucy cradled Happy in her arms as he choked on his own tears. "What mission, Happy?"

"W-we were s-s-supposed to ta-take down a m-mage in E-europa, b-but she beat u-us without even t-trying."

Europa? Wasn't that the town where she found Hildegard?

Lucy's grip tightened, alarming the exceed who looked up at her with teary eyes. "Who was the mage, Happy?"

"E-eris."

Lucy stopped breathing. She set the exceed down on the ground and clenched her fists, her anger simmering inside her.

It was Hildegard who had forced her to sacrifice Aquarius. It was Hildegard who left Europa in ruins. Now Lucy finds out that Hildegard was the reason for Team Natsu turning? No. It couldn't be. There must be more to this. There must've been something else.

Happy managed to calm down enough that he was no longer a stuttering mess. He wiped the tears off of his face with his tiny paws whilst Lucy just watched. She needed answers and she needed them desperately.

"Tell me what happened on your mission, Happy."

The cat nodded and stared down at his clenched paws. "It was a month after Lisanna returned. We were gonna go on a mission with her, but she was out of town with her siblings. When we came looking for you to see if you wanted to come with us, you weren't at the guild or in your apartment."

"I was on a mission with Juvia and Wendy."

"Anyways, we took the mission and we traveled to the town. But when we got there, everything was so...quiet." Happy paused and fidgeted. "Natsu wanted to start a ruckus to lure the mage, but Erza some sense into him before he could do it. Somehow, him yelling was enough to attract Eris. She attacked Erza first." He looked up at Lucy as his tears began to form once more. "She told us to find the mayor while she held her off. Natsu and Gray didn't want to leave her, but she forced them to."

"Was Eris..." Lucy gestured to her mouth.

The exceed shook his head no. "No. That injury around her mouth was caused by Natsu when he caught her in his roar."

Satisfied with the answer, Lucy whispered for Happy to go on. The blue ball of fur seemed to be shaking in his seat now.

"We found the mayor easily with Natsu's sense of smell and he told us about Eris. Gray suggested they make a plan before rushing out the building, but suddenly Erza came flying in through one of the windows." His voice began to crack from (what Lucy guessed) was the memories that were now replaying in his head. "She was broken, Lushi..." he croaked out. "M-most of her bones were broken a-and she was bleeding so much. W-we didn't know what to do."

"Oh Happy..." Lucy sat beside the exceed and patted him on his back. "You can stop if you don't want to tell me more."

While the heiress needed answers, she wasn't going to make her friend relive the trauma and horror of Eris. She had enough guilt from allowing Hildegard to overpower her and her spirits, she wasn't going to add to that by forcing the exceed to talk.

"N-no, I need to tell you," Happy whispered. "N-natsu was so angry that he stormed out of the b-building without us. We managed to find a healer for Erza before G-gray and I ran after N-natsu. When we f-found him, he and Eris had n-nearly destroyed the entire town. Everything was a wreck."

Lucy remembered the town vividly. There were scorch marks and debris everywhere. She remembered walking down those streets and wondering what kind of battle had tore through the town, but now she knew.

"G-gray was about to join the fight when t-the two disappeared into the f-forest. G-gray and N-natsu fought her, b-but they were quickly knocked out." The tears were now falling down the exceed's face once more as he continued his story. "E-eris...she didn't attack me. She told me to bring them back to F-fairy Tail and to tell n-no one what happened."

"Is that why you were so quiet when Team Natsu embarrassed me at the guild?" Lucy queried, receiving a small nod from Happy.

"I-I'm sorry, Lushi. I-if I would've t-told s-someone, you w-wouldn't ha-have been kicked o-out!"

Lucy shook her head. "No, Happy. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Don't blame yourself."

Maybe you should take your own advice, she thought to herself. Lucy brushed the thought away and stood abruptly. The sun was already rising from the horizon and the fire was nothing but a tiny, dwindling flame.

Happy toddled towards her. "Lushi, wh-what are we gonna do now?"

"We're gonna find some answers, Happy." Lucy looked down at her keys, "But not here."

The blonde walked away from their little clearing and began to traverse the forest. Happy quickly ran up to her. He would've flown, but he used all his magic to follow Lucy when she was flying on the boat.

"Where are we going, Lushi?" Happy's tiny voice asked.

"To the Heartfilia Estate, Happy. It's the only place I know we can go without Team Natsu or anyone else from the guild bothering us."

"B-but didn't you dad sell the estate when he ended up broke?"

"He hasn't sold the estate. Not yet, at least." Lucy's lips formed a straight line at the thought of her Father selling her old home to the highest bidder. She was once a prisoner to it's walls, but it was still home. She didn't want to see it gone. And her mother wouldn't want that to happen either. "So until the grounds are sold, we have all the right to stay there. Besides, with Father working in Acalypha, he shouldn't be a bother."

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: WELCOME BACK, EVERYONE! Oh kami, I miss doing this show.**

 **Jay: Ahem.**

 **Mira: Oh! And of course we're joined today by our lovely Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime.**

 **Jay: Sup.**

 **Mira: We'll keep this show short. VOTE. VOTE VOTE VOTE. A poll for Levy's love life is on Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime profile.**

 **Jay: The end is coming to a near, so be sure to vote. We'll also be tallying the votes in the reviews, so keep reviewing.**

 **Mira: Personally, I like Jellal/Levy.**

 **Jay: Rufus would be a good pair, but he could be a good pair for someone else too...**

 **Mira: Oh no.**

 **Jay: I GOT IT. CUT THE SHOW BEFORE I SPOIL ANYTHING IN A SPIEL. GO AWAY. SHOO. CUT. CUUUUUT.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mentors

**AN: Hey guys, Jay here and whoa. No hostages today. You're lucky.**

 **I'm so sorry for this late-ish update (I have no schedule anyways). I've been sick for the longest time and then I finally landed in the hospital for a few days. And then after that, I was resting for a few more days. So, as you can see, little to no writing happened on my end and I am so sorry. From this point on, updates will be slower because school is coming back for me soon and I also have a part time job.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the support you've given me! It's the reason why I haven't abandoned this story yet, despite my interest in Fairy Tail going down. Thank you for voting on my pole, for the 80+ followers and 50+ favs, and all the reviews (positive or negative). It means a lot to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Mentors**

It felt strange for Lucy to be back on these familiar Heartfilia grounds. Last time she was here, she was adamant on never returning. She had thrown away all the wealth and luxury and security the Heartfilia name brought to them. What else was she to do then? Allow her Father to use her as nothing more than a pawn to build his empire? No thanks, she thought.

The celestial mage lead the exceed through the front gates of the estate. It had only been a few months since her father had lost all of his fortune, leaving the grounds un-maintained. The once trimmed grass grew tall, reaching the blonde's ankles. When she pulled open the old metal gate, it let out a horrific screech that told her of it's unused state.

She frowned.

"I can't believe this place feels so.." She couldn't find the word to describe it.

"Abandoned?" Happy supplied.

Lucy nodded her head, deciding that it fit. "Yeah. Abandoned."

Her father never told her why he lost the Konzern. Lucy guessed it was because she refused to be married off to some son of one of his business partners. He must've lost their support and watched helplessly as the Konzern's profit dwindled until it was nothing. Not a penny left to the Heartfilia name. Lucy could only feel lucky that she wasn't there when the family business failed.

The estate laid on the Heartfilia's 50 acres of land. Layla and Jude had bought it shortly after the business boomed. Lucy was only a year old when that happened. Because of the stretching lands the Heartfilia's owned, there were plenty of buildings on the property. One of them was the main building, the structure that seemed to tower over Lucy and Happy as they stepped towards the door. It was where Lucy and her parents' quarters resided, as well as the multitudes of guest rooms. For now, Lucy would have to treat her old prison as home.

The blonde twisted the doorknob open, revealing the shadows that once was the Heartfilia's glittering home. Most of their things and furniture were still there, Lucy noted. From the crystal chandelier that hung over the foyer to the tiny candle wick that Lucy remembered burning her finger on as a child. It looked exactly the same as when she last saw her old home, save for the dust and the cobwebs that seemed to collect over the past few months.

"Is this your old home, Lushi?" Happy asked as he circled the foyer. At Lucy's nod, Happy smirked. "You sure were loaded. Can't believe you keep struggling with rent."

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy bonked him on the head.

The cat ran away, squealing. "Natsu, Lushi-!" Happy stopped mid-sentence.

Happy must've forgot.

Lucy walked towards the exceed and picked him up, watching as he rubbed the tears from his eyes furiously with his paws. It was always Natsu who Happy ran to whenever Lucy was 'being mean' to him. And now... Lucy frowned.

"I-It's okay, Happy," Lucy muttered quietly that she doubted the exceed heard.

She wasn't quite sure if she was lying to herself or Happy. She knew just how much the dragon slayer meant to him and she knew it hurt to know that Happy was no longer his best blue mate, side-by-side. The heiress ached to comfort him, but she could find no words to say to him.

The exceed mutely walked towards the coach and sat there in silence, looking down at the ground with a contemplative expression on his face. Lucy bit her lip. It would seem that he didn't want to speak to her, or anyone at all. She wouldn't force her presence upon him and decided to seek for answers instead.

From what Happy told her, it would seem that whatever Hildegard did to Team Natsu made them that way. How, she didn't know. She didn't even know that Team Natsu took the mission, though she could recall something Mirajane said before that would have implied that they had.

Shaking her thoughts away, Lucy grabbed Crux's key. "Gate of the southern cross, I open thee! Crux!"

The spirit appeared before her in a puff of smoke. "You called?"

"I need more information about Hildegard Rosenberg," Lucy said. "Her past, her magic, family. Everything you can find out about her."

"Lucy-sama, that may take a while." The giant cross told her.

Lucy clenched her fist tight and spoke. "I don't care! If you can't find answers about her past then find out how she managed to turn Team Natsu!" Her voice was harsh and commanding, making Lucy feel a twinge of guilt within her heart.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama."

The last time she had sought the help of Crux was when she was trying to find out who Loke really was. It had taken the ancient spirit hours to find even a little connection, a clue for her to follow. But the clue, no matter how insignificant and small it was, lead to her saving Leo's life. And that was more than enough for her. If she needed hours to wait for an answer, she would wait.

Looking around, Lucy couldn't help but bite her lower lip. There wasn't much to do in the Heartfilia Manor. Even when she was a child with imagination reaching the skies, there was very little to do within the ground. She turned to Happy and saw that he had now fallen asleep on the coach. Perhaps she should go train whilst she let Crux do his research.

She exited the main building and headed to the nearest open space which wasn't too far. She looked down at her keys and contemplated. Which spirit should she train with first?

The image of a familiar pink haired maid popped into her mind made Lucy's decision for her. Virgo it was. The spirit excelled in hand-to-hand combat and had displayed the strength she possessed more times than she could count. She didn't want to continue hiding behind her spirits as if they were nothing more than shields. No. She would learn how to fight beside them, and hand-to-hand combat seemed like a place to start.

"Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared before her, curtsying. "Lucy-hime." Lucy acknowledged her presence with a nod and a smile. "Punishment?"

"Not this time, Virgo," Lucy told her. "I summoned you because I want you to train me in hand-to-hand combat."

"Are you sure, Lucy-hime?" Virgo asked as she tilted her head to the side. "It is not that I doubt your capabilities, but I am concerned about your mental state. Are you sure you want to train after recent events?"

"Yes, Virgo." Lucy answered, brushing off the concerned frown Virgo had directed at her. "I want to be stronger. Not for Team Natsu, but for myself."

Virgo nodded. "Very well."

The spirit began to glow as a giant magic circle appeared on the ground. Virgo walked towards the center of it and turned her attention to Lucy then went to her fighting stance.

"This magic circle shall ensure that any and all damage stay within the circle," Virgo clarified after seeing the confused look on Lucy's face. "Your first lesson, Lucy-hime, will be to try and hit me."

Lucy blinked once, then twice, then three times before she finally nodded. The blonde approached the pink haired maid. As she took her fighting stance, she felt a surge of insecurity. Was she in the right position? Were there any openings or weaknesses with her stance? Was she doing this right? Was she doing _anything_ right?

Virgo must've sensed this and dropped her arms to her sides. "Lucy-hime, you should not feel insecure with your stance. Insecurity means that you aren't prepared, and enemies will take that advantage." Virgo told her as she approached the blonde and placed her hands on her shoulder, feeling the tension the muscles lax under her touch. "Be confident of your stance, even when you are weak. The strong and the weak are distinguished in how they face their adversaries. The strong will face you in your confidence, the weak will run. Avoiding unnecessary confrontations will conserve your energy until you face a worthy foe."

Lucy nodded, understanding Virgo's words. Her nervousness she felt was gone, though the niggling thought of insecurity still lingered. She refused to let such a feeling reflect her fighting.

Her feet was planted to the ground like a tree. Her muscles were more relaxed and less tense. She didn't think about whether this was right or wrong. All she focused on was her 'enemy' ahead and her goal. Hit her.

Lucy let her fist fly towards Virgo who easily dodged it. Jab, cross, jab, jab, cross, uppercut. No matter how strong or how fast Lucy thought she was, she still wasn't able to hit the spirit. The pinkette weaved through her punches with ease until Lucy pushed her near the edge of the magic circle. The next jab Lucy sent her way, Virgo caught it in her hand.

"Try harder, Lucy-hime."

The blonde hissed as she and Virgo made their way back to the center. "I am trying! Hard!" She argued like a spoiled child.

The maid raised an eyebrow. "Hime, when faced by the enemy do you use your hands to fight?" She asked. Lucy nodded. "Do you use your legs and feet?" Lucy nodded. "Then why do you only use your fists? You're limiting your chances of landing a hit when you use only your fists and leaving the rest of your body vulnerable. When fighting for your life, you use your entire body. Not just one or two parts of it."

Lucy nodded as she prepare herself to fight again. She began to list the parts of her body she could possibly use against her enemy. Her shins, her legs, her feet, her knees, her fist, her elbow, her shoulder, her forearm. Virgo was right, when fighting for your life you use your entire body. She had seen Natsu, Erza, Gray, and many other mages do so in order to survive. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she got ready to launch another flurry of attacks.

Lucy threw a first towards Virgo who ducked it with eased. The blonde followed it up with another punch with her other fist before attempting to kick the pinkette. Virgo noticed this and jumped out of the way, dodging Lucy's elbow as she landed. The former heiress continued to throw a punch, a kick, an elbow, and knee at the spirit, yet Virgo dodged them all. Minutes ticked by and Lucy could feel the fatigue catching up.

When she couldn't throw another punch, Lucy fell on her butt and began to pant in exhaustion.

"That was good, Lucy-hime." Virgo said.

"Not good enough," Lucy replied with a scowl. "Until I can hit you, I haven't made any progress yet."

"You shouldn't push yourself so much, Lucy-hime," Virgo frowned. "Progress is slow and gradual, you cannot expect it to be so sudden and fast."

"I know that, Virgo. But still. I still have so far to go. Until I can actually hit you, I'm not seeing any progress at all."

The maid hummed in amusement. "In order to hit me, you must be faster. When you punch me, your fist must be light. And only at the last second do you add enough force to hurt me." She looked at the fatigues blonde and tilted her head. "But we will worry about that later. Perhaps we should focus on your speed and endurance for now."

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too."

The blonde got up as Virgo began to let the magic circle down. She followed Virgo as she walked towards an even bigger open space.

"Do you have enough magic to summon Scorpio, Lucy-hime?" Virgo queried.

At this, Lucy nodded her head yes. "Yeah, why?"

"May you summon him for me?"

The blonde obliged and, in a few mere seconds, a familiar scorpion tailed spirit appeared. Virgo walked towards him and began whispering in his ear. This must've entertained Scorpio who smirked as he turned to look at Lucy. The former heiress could only guess what they had in store.

"Lucy-hime, for your next exercise you shall run around the Heartfilia grounds." Virgo told her. Simple enough, Lucy thought. "While Scorpio shoots sand in your direction." Lucy paled at this. "Your job is to dodge them. Each time you are hit is 7 push-ups, each time you dodge deducts 3 push-ups."

Before the blonde heiress could protest, Scorpio shot a blast of sand in her way. Lucy barely managed to dodge it and was about to scream at them before Scorpio shot sand at her again, this time hitting her.

"That's four push-ups, Lucy-hime," Virgo reminded her with a smirk plastered on her face.

Lucy pushed herself up, groaning loudly. She cursed a them inwardly before she began running away from the sand flying towards her. Hours passed and it was eventually 2 pm. Lucy was hit 37 times, dodged 14 times. That was 217 push-ups! Just the thought of it made the heiress dizzy. Maybe she should take a break. That sounded like a good idea.

She turned to Virgo (seeing as Scorpio had returned to the spirit realm a few moments prior) and saw the maid looking at her. There was this strange inquisitive look on her face, and something else. Something Lucy couldn't really put her finger on. She brushed it off and walked towards Virgo.

"Virgo, can I take a break?" Lucy said, still panting lightly.

"Of course, Lucy-hime. I shall return to the spirit world for now."

Before Lucy could respond to Virgo, the spirit had disappeared, leaving Lucy alone in the open field. She should probably go check up on Happy. It had been hours since she last saw the blue cat.

The former heiress made her way back to the main building, trying her best to wipe the sweat that clung to her body off. She'd been training for almost four hours straight, no break, no mercy. And whilst training she realized a few things. One being that Virgo is not just a masochist asking for punishment, but a sadist willing to dish out the punishment. The image of the pink haired spirit looming over her made Lucy shiver and march faster towards the main building.

As soon as she neared the building, she felt a burst of magic hit her. What was that? Her thoughts suddenly went to Happy and she gasped. He was still in the building. The magic that surrounded the building was thick and heavy, menacingly so.

"Fuck."

Lucy ran and banged her shoulder against the mahogany doors. The brute strength broke the doors and revealed Happy, floating and encased in an orb. Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She took a shaky step forwards and touched the orb, hissing as the magical energy stung her fingers. It was pure magic. Pure, unfiltered, dangerous magic.

She felt the presence of five other people in the room, one of which was Crux. Who were the other four? If they were the ones behind Happy's imprisonment then Lucy would bring them a world full of hurt. Just the thought of them made her body shake in rage.

"Who are you?" The blonde demanded in the darkness.

She heard a crackle. Fire. Magic. She didn't know.

She turned around slowly. In front of her were four hooded figures with Crux in the middle. It wasn't their hoods that uneased her. It was their magical signatures. It felt so...similar. So familiar. As if she had felt it somewhere before. But she couldn't let her guard down. They were behind Happy's imprisonment, without a doubt.

The figures slowly took off their cloaks and threw them aside. In front of Crux was a woman with long, raven hair and golden eyes. She wore a silver circlet on her head and a white dress that seemed to flow behind her. Her lips were in a firm line, eyes trained on the celestial mage. Lucy couldn't read the woman.

To the left of Crux was a man with wild brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to have a mysterious glint about them. His skin was tanned and he wore armor that she'd only seen in the books about ancient Greece. Strapped to his side was a sword, and to his back was a bow.

To the right of Crux, standing closest to the woman, was a man with black hair and green eyes. He wore an armor similar to the other man, but his was silver. Tight within his grip was a sword that shined. It looked more than sharp enough to cleave a man in half. He looked more than intimidating.

And finally, the person behind Crux didn't look like a man at all. He was a centaur. Horse tail and all. He wore a softer expression than the rest, gentle brown eyes on her. His curly brown hair reached just above his shoulders, and to his side was a...horn?

Who were these people?

"We are your mentors," the woman said, as if hearing Lucy's thoughts.

The blonde couldn't help but take a step back from them.

"I am Andromeda. Princess of the skies." 'Andromeda' said as she and the others took a step near Lucy. "These are the rest of your mentors: Orion," the green eyes man winked at her, "Persues," the black haired man grunted, "and this is Chiron."

"What do you want from me?" Lucy managed to ask out loud. "Why are you here?"

Crux took this opportunity to stand from his sitting position and stood in front of Lucy, holding her hands. "You have been chosen, child."

"Chosen?" Lucy gasped out. "What do you mean chosen?"

"You, child, are no celestial summoner," Andromeda started.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course I'm a celestial summoner!"

Orion snickered. "You're narrow-minded, that's what you are. You're limiting your horizon by saying that you're _just_ a celestial summoner. That's not the only thing in your artillery, y'know."

"You are a Celestial Mage," Andromeda continued. "Wielder of the power of the stars. Link between the heavens and the earth. You are not _just_ a celestial summoner, Lucy Heartilia."

Lucy's eyes widened. How did she know her name?

"You are The Celestial Mage."

Recovering from her shock, Lucy moved pass Crux and to Andromeda. "You said that twice now, but I still don't know what it means. What do you mean I'm _the_ celestial mage? What do you mean by chosen?"

"It means, Lucy Heartfilia, that your life is no longer as simple as you make it. It means that someone out there is out to get you and it's our job to make sure you're strong enough to live and get them." Perseus said, breaking his silence. "We don't have time for questions. You want to know what being chosen means? It means exactly that. You were chosen. By us. You want to know what being a Celestial Mage means? It means you're a goddamn Celestial Mage. Stop being an idiot and start using that Heartfilia brain of yours and think."

All Lucy could think of at that very moment was 'Damn. Harsh.'

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: AUTHOR-SENPAI-SAMA-CHAN-HIME, ARE YOU OKAY?! WAS THE HOSPITAL NICE? DID YOU EAT FOOD?**

 **Jay: Yes, yes, yes. And don't you have a show to run?**

 **Mira: Who cares about the show?! You disappeared! You wenT TO THE HOSPITAL.**

 **Jay: Which is a perfectly normal thing.**

 **Mira: Disappearing isn't normal.**

 **Jay: Going to the hospital is. Anyways, since you won't run your show, I guess I will. Welcome back everyone to Mirajane's Shipping Corner!**

 **Mira: *whispering* you didn't do the dramatic turn to the camera while the theme song plays.**

 **Jay: I've seen the reviews and I looked at the poll. It would seem that you guys have a favorite for Levy. And, let me tell you, they are like two peas in a pod. Goddamn.**

 **Mira: why don't you just tell that that it-!**

 **Jay: *covering Mira's mouth* You still have until chapter 10 to spam my reviews and to vote on my poll, so be sure to vote for whoever you want Levy to end up with. *puts Mira to sleep* If you don't like who you voted for on the polls of previous chapters, then you sure as hell can spam my review with your new ship as a guest. (I'd prefer it if you don't)**


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning

**AN: Hey guys, it's Jay here. No hostages, again. I'll be updating when you least expect it *-***

 **I haven't had the chance to look at the reviews cause I've been busy catching up with my writing. So if you left a review, I wanna say thank you. Anyways, sorry for the suck-ish last chapter. I wanted to kill myself for that chapter so I'll be editing that later on.**

 **So, little tip, this story has major Greek mythology influence. Later chapters will make it even more obvious. So to keep myself inspired and learn more about Greek mythology, I read the Iliad and goddamn, Agamemnon is an asshole. Odysseus is the only smart dude in the army, Aphrodite is a bitch, and the bromance between Achilles and Patroclus is so precious. SOMEONE MAKE GAY FANFICS OF THEM.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Beginning**

Perseus seemed to calm down and sat on one of the couches, ignoring Andromeda's glare that was directed at him. Happy, still imprisoned, was still asleep, oblivious of what was going on. And Orion and Chiron sidled to the corner of the room, giving the floor to Andromeda to explain.

"Before you left to train with Virgo," how did Andromeda know that?, "you asked Crux for answers. You asked to know who Hildegard Rosenberg really is."

Lucy looked at Andromeda suspiciously. "So what if I did ask for answers?"

"Crux."

At the mere call of his name, Crux nodded. His body began to glow a bright golden light and underneath him was a magic circle that seemed to fill the entire room. Lucy didn't know that the cross could do...whatever it was he was doing. Silver sparks floated from the magic circle and began to swarm around the room.

What was this?

Lucy turned to Andromeda who looked as calm and collected as ever. She didn't move, didn't utter a word. She just let the light fill the room and the sparks to fly around.

The walls and the floor seemed to melt away slowly, leaving only Lucy, the spirits, and Happy. The blonde watched her surrounding change into the night sky, stars sparkling, her own eyes mystified. She would have asked more questions, but she was too awed by the magic she never knew Crux had.

"We cannot tell you her story, or how she changed your team." Crux stated as he opened his palm. Lucy leaned close and looked into his palm, seeing nothing but a swirl. A vortex. "The stars do not allow us to do that. But I can tell you where you might find the answers you seek."

Lucy's head jerked up to look at Crux. "Really?"

The giant cross nodded. "Seek out the wanted mage who answers to Jellal Fernandez," Lucy's eyes rounded, "he will have the answers to your questions."

"Most of your questions, that is." Andromeda piped in and stepped towards the blonde. "He will not know all. Not when even Hildegard knows not of what happened."

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, elegant eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Hildegard was mad before you even met her, that was a known fact." Known to the mages of the underground, maybe, but not to the public. "But someone has done something to her that made her...change. You know of this development, yes?"

"Yeah. The mayor of Europia said that she was mad before she came to town, but when she came back from one mission totally different." Lucy explained, recounting what Prague told her.

Just the memory of Europia and Hildegard brought a bitter taste to her mouth, made her heart ache. She didn't want to think about the mermaid, not after what happened. Lucy was still beating herself up for letting it happen. And while she wanted to let the rage consume her, she refused to let it happen. It was stupid. She had been the emotional blonde for the longest time. Weak to boot. She refused to play that role again, despite after everything that happened.

"We believe that whoever caused her change in nature is related to our target."

"Your target?"

"Yes." Orion, Perseus, and Chiron then moved to stand behind Andromeda. "We are the four mentors. Tasked to train the chosen celestial mage."

"Make them powerful enough to not fall at the hands of our enemy." Orion.

"Teach them the lost and forgotten ways of the celestial mages from eons ago." Chiron.

"And to take down the person behind this all." Perseus.

Andromeda turned to Lucy and offered her her hand. "That is our vow. That is our duty. And now you, Lucy Heartfilia, must decide if you wish to bare the burden or not."

The blonde bit the insides of her cheek as she weighed her options.

Accept and she would have the two things that she wanted, the two things that she longed for. Power and answers. But at what cost? Her freedom? Chasing their enemy for the rest of her natural life meant that she had to give up so much. It meant limiting her options and choices. Her dream of becoming a published author would become null and void the moment she accepted. Was it worth it? But, again, knowledge and power at the cost of some of her freedom. Some, not all. but was she willing to part with the piece of freedom she was expected to give up?

And if she didn't, what would happen to her? For one: training to get stronger would be more difficult, longer. Two: she wouldn't get answers. Three: the lost arts of celestial magic would not be in her arsenal. She'd be limited to just simply summoning spirits and while her spirits were powerful, she couldn't rely on them to do the fighting alone. She wanted to help. And then there was the enemy. If they managed to get hold of Hildegard and Team Natsu, people who really impacted her life, then chances were that they knew her. And, chances were, they would find her. She didn't like that.

"If I accept, hypothetically speaking, what would that entail?" the blonde asked.

She knew what they would entail, but she wanted to hear it from their mouths. Why, she didn't quite know. For reassurance? Or proof that it was actually happening? Lucy just needed to hear it from them.

Perseus raised an eyebrow. "Power, knowledge, answers-the things you want. You know this. Use that brain of yours and think for a moment, girl."

Orion narrowed his eyes at Perseus's bluntness and gently shoved him. "I'm sorry for Perseus. But yes, you get power and knowledge. But it also means that it's your duty to hunt the enemy."

Those words sounded very familiar.

"I am the hunter, and they are the hunted," Lucy murmured to herself.

"There are very few celestial mages left now, so we don't have many options." Orion looked crestfallen at this. "We usually don't choose a Heartfilia because of their duties, but times are hard."

What duties was he talking about?

Lucy shook her head and pushed the question aside for the moment. She'd have an answer for that later on, but for now, she needed to know if a piece of her freedom was worth it.

"And if I don't accept? What happens then?"

"You die." Perseus glared at her. "Look, you know what's at stake. The Heartfilia clan has always been smart enough to figure things out on their own. Accept and you get what you want, decline and you die. The enemy knows who you are and they know that you're a celestial mage. You've been basically wearing a big red target mark since encountering the enemy. You're dead without us."

There was a pregnant pause.

Perseus had a point. A very good point.

"The question of whether you'll accept or not is invalid. We all know you're going to accept. The question now is how long are you gonna keep fighting yourself on this?"

"Just...just give me time to think."

"We don't have any time to offer you!" Perseus growled out. "We don't have that luxury! We either train you now or you die the next time they send someone. You barely lived through Hildegard's attacks, the same with Team Natsu. You think you can take them on by yourself?" A cruel smirk made it's way to his face. "Cause if so, you're more of an idiot than I originally thought you were."

"Perseus!" Andromeda's shrill voice cut through the air. She marched towards Perseus and held his shoulder. "That's enough!"

The man turned to Andromeda with a scowl on his face. "Enough? Enough?! It's not enough until she stops questioning everything and starts acting! Lives are at stake here, Andromeda!"

"It's natural for her to question things! Especially with burden we're placing on her!" Andromeda argued. "You needn't act so harsh and cruel towards her!"

"What's cruel is the fact that we're wasting precious time, standing around and just talking!"

"I accept!" Lucy's tiny voice rose above the shouting of the two spirits. "I accept. Perseus is right. I'm going to accept either way. What this is it's just...it's just stalling." There was a hint of desperation in her voice as she spoke. "I don't understand much. I don't understand anything at all! But if lives are at stake then I'll quit the stalling and accept."

A smile appeared on Chiron and Andromeda's face, whilst Orion smirked in victory. Perseus, however, had a neutral expression on his face. It was unsettling, but Lucy didn't let it get to her.

"Very well then," Chiron said as he stepped forward. "Your training starts now."

Andromeda opened her palms and summoned five keys. Four silver, and a black one in the middle. "These are our keys."

"What about that black one?"

"You shall learn with time."

Lucy attached the five of them to her ring. In only a few days she managed to acquire nine keys. It made her feel giddy inside.

"That's great and all, but what about Happy?"

* * *

Lucy was in the clearing where she had trained with Virgo a few hours ago. The usual dirt and grass that filled the clearing seemed to be replaced with sand. She had bolted for this clearing as soon as Happy was freed from his little prison.

("It was for safety purposes," Orion argued. "We didn't know he was with you."

"Crux could've told you."

"Crux is an old man!")

Perseus stood behind her, arms crossed and unimpressed. He was her first teacher for the day.

"Alright then, Heartfilia. Tell me what you know about me." Perseus said as he sat on a mound of sand.

Lucy thought for a moment before answering the spirit. "You're Perseus, the hero demi-god. Son of Zeus." At his nod, Lucy continued. "You slayed the gorgon Medusa and rescued Princess Andromeda (that explained a few things) and proceeded to defeat the sea creature known as Cetus."

"Correct," was Perseus's gruff reply. "Now that you've proven yourself somewhat competent in the tales behind the stars, let me test your skill," The ground beneath them began to glow as Perseus summoned a magic circle similar to the one Virgo summoned a few hours ago, "in a spar."

"A-a spar?" Lucy asked in uncertainty.

"You deaf and stupid? Yes, a spar."

Perseus was lean. His entire body was composed of well-toned muscles. And he had a sword! How was Lucy gonna beat him in a simple spar?

Lucy nodded mutely. "What are the rules then?"

"No magic. Just sheer physical skill." Perseus smirked. "You think you can keep up with me?"

He didn't wait for Lucy's answer before he sprung from his seat and lunged at the blonde. 'No' was the answer that Lucy thought of but couldn't voice. She was too busy fearing for her life and dodging to answer.

The blonde dodged out of the way, falling on the dirt and sand. She didn't even have time to stand before she saw Perseus's foot coming her way, ready to kick her face. She rolled to left and scrambled to get up. Perseus took this opportunity to punch her shoulder. Lucy hissed in pain before she took a step back and readied her fists. She swung, but Perseus ducked under her fist and kicked her feet, knocking her on the ground once more.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick!"

"When you're fighting with your life, Heartfilia, no trick is dirty."

Lucy shrieked as Perseus was about to bring his foot down to stomp on her chest. She rolled away just in time and pushed herself up, narrowly dodging the low kick from Perseus. She clenched her fist and threw a jab at him, but the spirit was too fast for her. He moved to the left and dodged her fist. He then grabbed her by her elbow and moved behind her before he unsheathed his sword and placed it on her neck.

"Too easy, Heartfilia." He said before pushing Lucy away.

The blonde stumbled before turning to Perseus and huffing. "Well I'm sorry if my hand-to-hand combat skills are practically non-existent. That's the point of training, isn't it? To improve a certain skill?"

"Don't get sassy on me." Perseus glowered. "Well, seeing as you basically suck at fighting, I guess I'll have to start with the very basics with you."

The demi-god smirked at Lucy's pained and frustrated groan.

"Get up, princess. You've got a long way to go."

"I know! You don't need to remind me!"

"But I want to."

"Ugh!"

"Let's try sparring again."

Lucy nodded and prepared herself this time. Perseus stood a distance away from her, his body lax. Lucy wasn't sure if he was up to something or he just severely underestimated her. She didn't linger on that subject for long though because she launched herself at Perseus, ready to elbow the taller man. He dodged with ease and slammed his palm hard on her lower back. Lucy groaned and swung her leg to kick him, but Perseus managed to take hold of her ankle and threw her 12 feet away.

Lucy struggled to stand, but she managed to just in time before Perseus was about to elbow her down. Lucy took this chance to grab his elbow and his wrist, pulling his wrist towards her. If she was stronger, she would have broken his arm. But she wasn't. Instead, Perseus easily threw her away with a rough jerk of his arm. Lucy managed to land on her feet this time and ran full speed towards Perseus, tackling him to the ground. She straddled him and was about to punch him before Perseus grabbed her fist and threw her to the side. Was she that light for him to throw her that easily?

Just before Perseus could jump her, Lucy raised her legs and pushed him away before standing up. Her entire body was covered with dirt, sand, and grass now. And sweat. But a shower could wait. She wanted to wipe the arrogant smirk off of this fucker first.

"All dodging, no hitting. C'mon, Heartfilia."

Just as he said that, Lucy managed to land a punch on his jaw. He staggered and looked at Lucy, wide-eyed. That had shocked him. Pleasantly or unpleasantly so, Lucy didn't quite know. Not wasting time, Lucy proceeded to run towards Perseus and ducked his feet, sweeping her feet beneath them, successfully knocking him off of his feet. The smirk that made it's way to Lucy's face quickly disappeared when Perseus grabbed her ankles and pulled her down with him. Lucy landed on her stomach with an 'oof' and Perseus quickly stood and kicked her stomach, sending her flying.

"Nice hit, Heartfilia. But you gotta do better than that."

"My body hurts."

"That's cause you kept hitting the ground."

"Wanna make a deal not to throw each other on the ground so much?"

"Sure, Heartfilia. If that keeps your pride intact."

* * *

So, here was a summary of Lucy's day so far. She arrived at the mansion at around 8. Trained 'til 2 pm. Talked to her new spirits until 2:30. Trained with Perseus, gaining so many bruises that Lucy knew it would hurt all over tomorrow, until 5 pm. And now here she was, being tended to by the gentle centaur.

Chiron was a teacher and a healer. He taught so many of the Grecian heroes Lucy only heard from in the tales her mother used to tell her. To say that she was awestruck by his presence alone was an understatement. He had gathered so many healing plants and herbs that Lucy didn't know grew on the Heartfilia Manor grounds. He grounded most of them up into a paste-like substance and rubbed them gently against her open cuts. Her bruises, which she realized were slowly turning blue, were slowly being healed by his magic. It was to make sure that they didn't hurt as much for tomorrow's grueling training sessions, he told her.

"So, Lucy," Chiron said, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Have you heard word from your friends since leaving?"

The frown on Lucy's face was enough to tell him 'no'. "I've only been gone a day, but it...it feels like an eternity has passed since I last saw them."

"Truly?"

"Yeah. I should probably write to them soon. Tonight, maybe." Lucy pondered aloud.

"The burden you must carry is a difficult one." Chiron stated. "You will need all the help you can get."

"I know that, but I don't want to bring them into this mess." Lucy replied. Perseus said that lives were at stake, hers being one of them. She didn't want her friends' lives at stake as well. "Besides, it's _my_ burden, isn't it?"

"That is true. But you will need help, as I said before. It would not be the first time they trained an army's worth of mages to fight against us." Chiron hummed thoughtfully.

Lucy couldn't help but be curious. "Will you tell me the story behind that?"

"One day, perhaps. For now, however, I will teach you the arts of basic healing. This will ensure that you live a little bit longer on the battlefield."

"You've had centuries of experience, haven't you, Chiron?" Lucy asked. "Wendy would've loved to learn from you. She's a sky dragon slayer, a healer. She was learning under the dragon named Grandeeney, but she disappeared several years ago. Now she's learning from Porlyusica, our- I mean Fairy Tail's healer. Though she's finding her lessons difficult since she goes on so many missions with Team Natsu to ensure that they're alive."

"Is that so?" Chiron smiled. "Perhaps if she joins us one day, I will teach her. There is much knowledge lost on the arts of healing, as well as celestial magic. It would be nice to have another student who excelled in the same field as I."

Lucy moved her wrist, feeling no more pain as Chiron finished healing that part of her. "You must not have had a student who wanted to learn healing magic in so long."

"Aye. It's been shy of a century since anyone we've chosen has taken a real interest in healing. Her name was Sai Xeno. An oriental girl from Minstrel."

"What was she like?"

Chiron chuckled. "Curious, like you. Always asked a lot of questions, some having no answer to them at all. And she loved learning. That girl would be on the brink of exhaustion before we could stop her from pushing herself further." The centaur sighed. "I missed that girl."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Chiron finished healing her. He then began teaching her the basics she knew, but never really delved in. Like cuts and bruises. How to make sure there'd be no infection or how to fix them or alleviate pains. The very basics of healing that Lucy knew, but never really _knew_. It was like a refresher course for her. He talked about anatomy, plants and herbs that could disinfect wounds. Useful stuff that Lucy found interesting. Perhaps it was the way Chiron taught, or maybe it was because he was the first one to actually tell her a bit of the other people they've chosen in the past. Either way, Lucy loved the lesson.

Chiron grabbed one of his hidden knives and cut open his palm, offering it Lucy. He waited to see what she would do. The blonde quickly wiped the blood away and applied pressure to make sure no more blood seeped out of the wound. Lucy applied a simple disinfectant paste that Chiron made earlier and proceeded to wrap it in bandages the best way she could. At the end, Chiron gave her a pass. While she did everything right, her bandaging skills needed improvement. But they would focus on that later. He planned to teach her more about medicinal herbs before returning to treating someone with an injury.

Lucy wondered if this was Wendy felt when she was still with Grandeeney.

* * *

Her lessons with Chiron were short. They couldn't really advance much since their herbs were limited and Lucy's magic was low after her spar with Perseus. (They ended up using magic the third time around. Needless to say, he kicked her ass.) It was now 7 pm and Orion had dragged Lucy off into the forest.

Orion was known as the hunter. The only man the maiden goddess of the hunt, Artemis, ever loved. Being a hunter meant he was in the wilds more often than not. He was Lucy's mentor on survival skills.

Perseus was her teacher in battle. Everything from weapons to hand-to-hand combat to strategy. He was in charge of teaching her those kinds of things. Chiron taught her how to heal. It used to be a field a lot of chosen celestial mages delved into, but as the enemy grew stronger, the need to train in the other areas grew as well. That meant that Chiron's lessons were pushed back until only the very basics were taught. And here, before her, was Orion. He'd train her to ensure that she wouldn't die from stupid things such as starvation in the wild and hypothermia. While she knew what the three would teach her, she wasn't quite sure about Andromeda. But she'd learn soon enough.

Orion stood on a tree branch and looked down on her. "You ate dinner yet?" He asked.

"No. You told me not to."

Orion beamed and jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Lucy. "Good cause you're going to catch your own dinner."

"What do you mean 'catch my own dinner'?"

"It means what it means."

That sounded like something someone said before. (Perseus.)

"How am I gonna do that?" Lucy asked as her eyebrows began to furrow.

She didn't know a thing about catching her own meal. Unless he meant gathering berries and wild vegetables and fruits that grew in the forest. That was something she could do. But hunting an animal? Nope. Not gonna do it. She had no clue how to.

"Well, I'm going to teach you how to make a track an animal, how to make a trap, and how to bait said animal." He said oh so cheerfully.

"B-but what if I fail?" Lucy stuttered.

Orion flashed her a huge grin. "Then you won't eat. Simple as that."

"What?!" The blonde shouted. "But I don't know anything about tracking, or trapping, or baiting!"

Orion smirked, "What was it you told Perseus earlier? 'That's the point of training, isn't it? To improve a certain skill?'"

Lucy gritted her teeth and followed Orion as they went deeper into the foliage of the forest. It was dark, and the light the moon provided wasn't enough for her to see, well, anything. It made learning how to hunt her own meal difficult.

She tried to process what Orion said. Something about scat, tracks, scent marks. Useful things to know when you wanted to track something. Sadly, for Lucy, she barely understood any of it and ended up just staring blankly at Orion as he explained...stuff. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing now.

The hunter spirit turned to Lucy, "You got that?"

"Uh," it was a no, "yes."

"Oh good. I'll leave you be for now, but I'm keeping track of you from the trees. You have an hour and a half to catch your food." Orion said before he jumped to a nearby branch. "If you fail, then you fail. Remember: an hour and a half before I'm coming to pick you up. You still have lessons with Andromeda."

The last thing Orion heard before disappearing into the night was the distinct shouts of bloody murder.

Lucy was going to starve.

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: *stares intently at Jay***

 **Jay: Y...you gonna do the intro or do I have to do it for you again?**

 **Mira: *continues staring***

 **Jay: Please stop. I feel naked when you do that.**

 **Mira: *still staring, does she even blink?***

 **Jay: Fuck it. Welcome back to Mirajane's Shipping Corner!**

 **Mira: YOU DID IT WRONG.**

 **Jay: Eat shit and die! You didn't teach me jack shit, or even said anything until now!**

 **Mira: *glares at Jay***

 **Jay: Fuck off. Stop. It's scaring me. *mouths to security* get her out.**

 **Mira: *scoots closer to Jay***

 **Jay: Anyways, we're joined today by a Mirajane who currently needs an exorcist and Levy McGarden, everyone!**

 **Levy: Hello everyone! So (not) good to be back!**

 **Jay: I heard that, but I'm gonna pretend not to. So Levy, only Mira and I know who's in the lead of this competition for your hand. Want to know?**

 **Levy: I would, but I know you're not gonna tell me.**

 **Jay: You're right. We're not gonna tell you. But damn, it would seem some people have favorites. You gonna miss Gajeel when the huge reveal comes in two chapters?**

 **Levy: No comment.**

 **Jay: No comment is still a comment. Now answer me you lil-!**

 **Mira: OKAAAY. That's all the time we have for *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* MIRAJANE'S SHIPPING CORNER! GOODBYE ALL.**

 **Jay: The fuck? I thought I was doing the outro as we-!**

 **Levy: Bye everyone!**

 **Jay: STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING ME.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Stars

**AN:**

 **So...where have I been? Well, I've been busy with a lot of things and last time I wrote on this website, it didn't save so I got pissed at that and held off on writing for a while. But I'm not here for excuses, I'm here for a delivery. And by delivery I mean this chapter, baby :')**

 **We hit 100 follows and 50 reviews while I was gone and I honestly...I can't even put into words just how thankful I am.** **Special thanks to Kori Grayson and TsukiChanChan, my biggest source of support! Thanks you to for being the reasons why this story is still going *heart***

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own it.**

 **PS: The next chapter is being held hostage. It's in my basement right now, unfinished. If I don't get 59 reviews, it's gonna get shanked *-* like a lamb.**

 **Without further ado~**

* * *

 **The Celestial Mage**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Stars**

Just as Lucy guessed it, she didn't get to eat dinner. Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten since she was kicked out of Fairy Tail and that had been, what, a day or two? S many things have happened since that she lost track of time. But she hadn't lost the hate and anger she held towards Fairy Tail.

It was Team Natsu who framed her, who made her life hell. If they hadn't called her weak then maybe she would've have gone on that mission to prove herself, and maybe Aquarius would still be her spirit. While they were possessed by this enemy her mentors had told her about, the others weren't. Lisanna, Master Makarov. They weren't possessed, yet they took Team Natsu's words over hers.

But could she blame them, she asked herself. They had been part of the guild for a longer time than her. They were part of the Fairy Tail family longer than her. Of course they would trust them more than they would trust her. Time built that foundation. But that wasn't an excuse for what they did. They kicked her out, didn't notice that Team Natsu were possessed, caused her so much pain. If anything, Team Natsu was as much of a victim in this mess than she was.

Sighing, Lucy began her slow trek towards the greenhouse in the Heartfilia grounds. Her mother loved the stars so much that she had a greenhouse built for her to gaze at them and remain undisturbed. If her memory was reliable, she remembered her mother's trusty telescope residing in that greenhouse.

As she walked under the canopy of the night sky, she couldn't help but wonder what Andromeda would teach her. According to myth, she was the beautiful princess chained to a rock to be killed by the monster known as Cetus because her vain mother had upset the gods. Of course, she was saved by Perseus who used the gorgon Medusa's head to defeat the sea creature. Is that why the two of them seemed close?

Lucy pushed those thoughts aside as she entered the greenhouse, ignoring the growl of her stomach as she closed the door behind her. In the center of the dome structure was Andromeda, standing beside her mother's familiar telescope. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight of it, glad to see it was still alive.

"Lucy," Andromeda greeted.

Lucy replied with her a nod of her head.

"So," the blonde nervously shifted, "what are you going to teach me?"

Without hesitation or pause or even a blink of an eye, Andromeda responded, "I shall teach you about the stars."

"The...stars?" Lucy asked, unsure. "But I already know plenty about the star-"

"But do you know anything about the power they hold?" Andromeda interrupted her. "Do you know how to handle their power or channel the power of your spirits? Do you know the story of each star and what their stories really mean? What they do to the spirit and the stars behind them?"

This shut Lucy up.

Andromeda let out a 'hn' as Lucy was put back in her place. She turned her attention to the telescope and grabbed something from the long sleeves of her dress. It's a...Lucy wasn't quite sure what it was. It was a hexagonal shape with it's rim lined with gold. The middle of it looked like clear class. Andromeda put it on the viewing end of the telescope and suddenly the night sky was projected into the air.

Lucy held her breath.

It was beautiful. It reminded her of when she first met her mentors a few hours ago, but she never really had the chance to take in the beauty of it all since she was so busy with the four intruders. But seeing the night sky again in this way as if she were swimming in space made her feel so giddy. It was like how her mother would describe the stars for her, or when her mother would let her peek through the telescope when she was younger.

"Do you know any spells, Lucy Heartfilia?" Andromeda asked.

"Uhm, I know the summoning spells of my spirits." Lucy answered her.

"Aside from summon spells." Andromeda pressed.

Lucy thought for a moment, and sighed. She only knew one spell outside from summoning her spirits. If she knew that she wasn't _just_ a celestial spirit mage then maybe she would have done something about that. But no one really told her that there was more to her than she thought. Sometimes you need an outsider's perspective on things.

"I only know Urano Metria," Lucy confessed as her hands began to nervously play with the hems of her skirt, afraid that maybe Andromeda might call her weak of pathetic.

After all she's been through the past week, it was a legitimate reason. The only reason why she wasn't crying or breaking down was because she didn't have the time. She was too busy trying to better herself to mope around. But oh how she wanted to.

Andromeda didn't smile or blink when she nodded her head. "Good. It means that you have at least one powerful spell in your arsenal." She turned her attention back to the telescope. "How much do you know about stars, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I'd like to think I'm knowledgeable," Lucy replied honestly. Her mother had spent so much time teaching her about stars, and when she was gone, Lucy took it upon herself to learn on her own. "Why?"

"You're a celestial mage. The stars are one of our sources of power." Andromeda answered plainly. "Now, tell me what the stars mean."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Uhm, each star has a different meaning, but they vary depending on the constellation in which they are found in. Li-"

"If I wanted a textbook answer, I would have went to the library," Andromeda interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the blonde as Lucy shrunk back. "I don't need to know the meaning of every star your mortal mind has managed to remember for I already know them all. No," Andromeda eyed Lucy carefully, "I want to know what the stars mean to you."

Lucy blinked. "The stars..."

No one has ever asked her this question before. Not even her mother. There were so few celestial mages left in this world that no one really questioned Lucy or pried for more information. The few who do pry for more answers searched for more textbook answers. Practical answers that Lucy expected from people.

But what did the stars mean to her? They were the source of her power, the thing that kept her fighting against all odds.

"The stars to me mean memories," Lucy answered after a short period of silence. "Mama used to take me here when I was younger to look at the stars. I was so small that she had to lift me off of the ground to look through her telescope. She used to speak of the stars and their tales with such passion and interest." Lucy smiled at the memory of her mother smiling as she spoke, her happiness evident in her voice as she spoke about the heavens.

"But that is not the only thing your mother left you," Andromeda pointed out. "You have her keys, her looks, her brains."

"There's no certainty that I'll get to keep these keys forever. When I fought Hildegard, I lost Aquarius. Who's to say that I won't lose Cancer as well? And her looks and brains may be with me, but people change with time. We don't remain constant or the same. One day, if I'm lucky, I'll end up as the shell of my former self. Old and hollow and wrinkly, and my brain will not be as sharp as it used to be." Lucy's hands instinctively went to hover over the key of the crab. "When Mama was younger, she used to say that people who died went up to the stars. I like to think that she's there like she said. Live or die, the stars are still in the heavens above. And they'll always be there. It's the only constant thing I know of."

The room was silent.

Lucy was on the verge of tears as she remembered her mother and envisioned her future where would be only a shadow of herself now. She remembered Aquarius' sacrifice that she had yet mourn for properly. She hadn't had the time to cry and mope about the mermaid who she lost. But now that she was spilling all of this to Andromeda just to answer a simple question, she wanted to let her walls come down. Just for a second. Just so she could find release in the tears she held back for far too long.

But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to be strong. For her mother, for Aquarius, for Natsu, Erza, and Gray who have been bewitched. But most of all, she had to be strong for herself. She refused to be the weak girl anymore, refused to hide behind anyone else. She was going to be stronger so nothing like this would ever happen to anyone ever again.

"Very well," Andromeda smiled and moved around the telescope. "We shall now learn about the constellations."

It didn't shock Lucy that Andromeda would immediately jump back to the lesson, even in her emotional state.

"As you know, most constellations have stories. Cancer was the crab that pinched Heracles, Gemini are the brothers known as Pollux and Castor, and Argo is the ship that the Argonauts sailed in." Andromeda waved her hand and the projection of the skies immediately zoomed in on Leo. "You are a Leo, yes? Tell me the story of the darling lion."

"Leo is the Nemean lion that Heracles was tasked to defeat during his twelve labors."

"And what are the twelve labors?"

"Tasks given by the gods so that Heracles may be redeemed for murdering his wife and children under the manipulation of Hera, his spiteful step-mother who despised all of Zeus' bastards." Lucy answered.

Andromeda raised an elegant brown eyebrow and nodded. "You know your myths."

"I'm a celestial spiri-" Lucy stopped before correcting herself. "I am a celestial mage. I needed and wanted to know about the stars."

"I'm guessing you know the zodiacs and all the famous constellations, though I wonder if you know about the lesser known constellations."

"Such as?"

"Ara, the altar; Corona Borealis, the northern crown; Corona Austrina, the southern crown," Andromeda enumerated. "Constellations that seem like they don't have a lot of power, nor are they like the zodiacs where their spirits are living beings."

"There are spirits that aren't alive?" Lucy blinked back her shock.

"Yes. I'm sure you've encountered one before. Caelum, yes?"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as she was forced to remember Caelum and how close she was to death during that fight with Angel. "I always thought it was alive. Like Crux."

"It is, in a sense. It can move, it can fight, it disappears like any spirit when they've been injured too much. But Caelum...it incapable of thought of emotion, incapable of making its own decision. It relies too much on its master for orders and instructions." Andromeda hummed. "And that lack of freedom to think on its own, to make decisions on its own is the reason why it is not alive. Value that freedom you have, Heartfilia. To be chained is a terrible thing that weighs heavy on the heart."

Lucy didn't know if it was just her or if Andromeda's words echoed the contents of her heart. The way she said it, so raw and so full of emotions made it seem like she had been through it before. Lucy dismissed it, thinking of the time Andromeda was chained to be sacrificed to Cetus. That was probably it.

"Now, Ara and the two Corona constellations are not like Caelum. They cannot move and cannot fight. They are simply objects, items that make a mage stronger..."

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. Lessons of the stars, constellations, and magic that Lucy didn't even know she could possess was laid out before her. She felt like a child in a candy shop, overwhelmed at all the choices. Although when the clock struck 3 o'clock and Lucy found herself away from the greenhouse and in the warmth of a bed in one of the many guest rooms her old home had, she felt empty. Like the weight of her new mission and the weight of her mentors' expectations of her were only crashing down on her now.

Carrying the heavy weight of her body in her exhausted state, Lucy walked towards the desk in the room and turn on the lamp. She pulled out her diary from one of the drawers and began flipping through the pages, trying not to cry as she read about her own life since after her mother died. From how she felt during the funeral to the very first time she step foot in Fairy Tail's guild halls. It felt surreal reading it all. To think so much could change in the span of a year.

Her shaking hands reached out for a pen and held it tightly in her grasp as she began to write her last letter to her mother.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _It's me, Lucy. I haven't written to you in a while, I'm sorry for that. I've just been going through a lot. Remember when I told you that I dreamed of becoming a Fairy Tail mage? I lied. Maybe I didn't lie to you when I wrote to you about it years ago (back to a time when I genuinely wanted to be a part of that guild), but I feel as if I'm lying to you now about it. I don't want to be a part of that guild anymore. Not after all that happened._

 _Every time I look down at my hand I still expect to see a pink mark there. But there isn't anymore. Instead all I see is this ugly black spot. I've tried to erase it, tried to wash it off. I've scrubbed the piece of skin so hard last night that my fingers bled. And the mark is still here and it still hurts. It has become something that I can't get rid of. And now, every time I look at it it becomes a reminder of how I failed and how weak I was._

 _You're probably rolling in your grave when you heard me say that, but it's the truth, Mama. I am weak. I did fail. If I wasn't weak then maybe I could have saved Aquarius, maybe I could have saved Team Natsu before they got swallowed and possessed by this...this beast that I am apparently supposed to hunt now._

 _But I'm not going to continue to be weak. I'm going to get stronger. For myself, for Aquarius, for Levy, Juvia, and Wendy, for Happy, for my mentors. But, most of all, I'm going to be strong for you._

 _I've found a new duty and purpose, Mama. A duty that is different from the duty of all the Heartfilias before us. I wish you could have told me about it before. Until now, even with my new mentors teaching me so many new things, I still have so many questions that need answering. And I know I won't get all of it from them. There are some questions I can only get from you._

 _It's a difficult road ahead and I don't know what lies before me. I've sacrificed so much already and I know there are more sacrifices I need to make. But with my new duty, I feel as if I've started over. Like this is my new life. And I can't let my old life hold me back._

 _Mama, this is going to be the last letter I ever write to you. I've been writing letters about my life, practically romanticizing it this entire time, to you._

 _Mama, the path I'm taking now is dangerous and I can't risk anyone finding this diary or the letters I have written to you. I'll always think about you, always remember you, but this will be the last letter._

 _Goodbye._

Lucy stood up and closed the journal, holding it close to her heart. She glanced at the fire place in her room, its embers slowly dying. She looked at the journal once more before chucking it in the dying flames and headed off to bed without tears.

She refused to cry now.

* * *

 **Mirajane's Shipping Corner~**

 **Mira: Welcome back everyone to *dramatically turns to the camera as the theme song plays* Mirajane's Shipping Corner~! The first one in months. Can you believe it?**

 **Jay: I can.**

 **Mira: We're here today with the lovely, magnificent, benevolent, beautiful, ego-hungry Author-senpai-sama-chan-hime. And our lovely bachelorette, Levy McGarden!**

 **Levy: These are kidnappers.**

 **Jay: *drinking Gatorade* sup.**

 **Mira: Can you believe it?! LEVY'S FUTURE HUSBANDO IS GOING TO BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT.**

 **Jay: Mira, we already know who it is.**

 **Mira: Yeah, but that doesn't take away form the excitement! Am I right or am I right, Levy?**

 **Levy: Save me.**

 **Jay: While the readers here are speculating as to who the lucky person that Levy is gonna date is, I wanted to ask a question.**

 **Levy: I've been here for months now.**

 **Jay: Do you guys want Eclair, from Fairy Tail's Dragon Priestess movie, to be in the story?**

 **Levy: Call the police.**

 **Mira: I personally want her to be. Maybe we can ship her with someone too! And bring her into the show!**

 **Jay: Same, Mira. But how would we add her here?**

 **Mira: Let's leave that for the readers to decide. LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL US HOW WE COULD ADD ECLAIR IN. MUCH LOVE AS ALWAYS.**

 **Levy: DON'T LET THEM NEAR ME.**


End file.
